


I've Been Waiting for this Moment my Whole Life

by SilentScarlet



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Bad past experiences, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fighting Before Fucking, Figuring Things Out, First time with a man, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Karate, Lots of Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Pre-Relationship, Puberty, Secret Relationship, Sports, Therapy, Use of the f slur, adults exploring their sexualities, both top and bottom Daniel and Johnny, lots of cussing, lots of therapy sessions, my vision for season four of cobra kai, teenagers exploring their sexualities, the focus is Daniel and Johnny's relationship but other characters will be explored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScarlet/pseuds/SilentScarlet
Summary: Johnny and Daniel have combined their dojos, but that doesn't mean that they will finally get along. Their students are tired of their bickering, but little do they realize their Senseis' relationship has changed in a way no one thought was possible. Johnny and Daniel aren't looking for a relationship. They just want to release the tension. But what will they do if their affair is discovered?What I imagine for season four.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Original Character, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai)/Samantha LaRusso, Moon/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene/Youth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at my fic's tags for any trigger warnings. 
> 
> Couples:
> 
> Johnny/Daniel 
> 
> Hawk/Demetri
> 
> Miguel/Samantha
> 
> Temporary Robby/Tori
> 
> Robby/Youth
> 
> Moon/Tory
> 
> Carmen/OC Character
> 
> Music for this chapter: 
> 
> Johnny/Daniel-
> 
> Rootless Tree by Damien Rice ft. Lisa Hannigan  
> I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or inconsistencies with the original plot.

Samantha sighed, “They’re doing it again. They’re arguing.” She walked back to her spot on the grass along with the other students.

“At this rate we’ll never be ready for the tournament. I may as well go home before my skin burns from the sun. You know, more than two people get skin cancer every hour in the U.S.”

Demetri kept complaining until Yasmine, who had joined Eagle Miyagi-Do (the name is still in works) a couple of weeks ago, went, “Oh babe, here I got more sunscreen for you.” That made him smile as she rubbed the lotion on his arms.

Samantha heard a noise coming from Hawk. He was crunching his teeth. She guessed he wanted to spend time more time with Demetri since he just got him back, but he was always too busy with his girlfriend. Yasmine really had to go and join the dojo to be with him 24/7. She didn’t even really train, constantly sitting in the sun with a tube of sunscreen reassuring them all she didn’t want to break a nail.

“Guys, I am all as tired of this as you are…but at least they’re trying.”

Their yelling got louder. She heard her dad say, “You can’t teach the kids this, this isn’t what Miyagi would have wanted.”

Mitch spoke up, “That doesn’t really like sound like “trying” to me, sounds more like my parents fighting at 4 am.” His parents were going through a divorce.

Despite their initial disgust with one another, Eagle Fang Karate and Miyagi-Do had been getting along, trying to leave everything in the past. Her dad and Johnny, however, were either bickering about the meaning of Karate one second, or the the best of friends the next. It was a relationship of highs and lows and nothing in-between.

“I can go tell Sensei we are waiting for them still,” Of course, Miguel offered to help. He was always the meditator between them. He jogged off and said, “I’ll be back in a second guys.”

Demetri grumbled, “Good luck.”

* * *

“They need to learn more offense if we want Kreese to leave LaRu—Daniel!” Johnny was clenching his fists as Daniel’s stood there with hands on his hips, the both of them clearly not giving in.

“I know that Johnny, but that is not what Karate is about. Telling them it is all about winning is not going to help them gain the confidence to beat Cobra Kai.”

“I know what beats Cobra Kai, I was one!”

Daniel’s face grew beat red and he yelled at the top of his lungs, “So was I!”

Johnny gave him a look.

“It is a story for another time. I am worried about our kids and Kreese too, but we can’t forget what karate means in the process or they will cancel the tournament again!”

Johnny saw the crease in Daniel’s forehead. He wasn’t trying to make him angry, even though he always seemed to anyways. He didn’t want to fight. He just wanted to teach these kids karate. He scratched the back of his neck.

“Look, I just want to focus more on offense, it doesn’t mean we can’t work on defense too.”  
Daniel let out a long breathe, finally relaxing a little. Johnny knew his problem, Daniel just thought too much.

“Sensei!” Miguel came in, almost scaring Daniel, and bowed, “Um, we are all waiting outside wondering—”

“All of you go home. We’re done for the day.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like when Johnny decided what to do about their students without consulting him first.

“I’ll take you home kid.” Johnny ruffled Miguel’s hair. Daniel paused. He looked just like a dad there. “Do you even still have the car?” With his driving skills, Daniel wouldn't be surprised.

Johnny turned around and grinned, “I meant the two of us will take him home.” Daniel got a weird feeling in his stomach just looking at him.

Of course, he would drive them, even if he would nag Johnny on the way about not eating in the car.

* * *

Johnny knew Daniel had seen his apartment plenty of times. But this time he was a little ashamed of where he lived. He used to be a rich kid, and now he was as poor as Daniel was when he first met him.

Carmen walked out of her door just then and opened her arms to embrace Miguel.

“Thank you for driving him home.” She blushed. They still haven’t talked yet. “Don’t thank me. Thank him.” Johnny pointed his thumb in Daniel’s direction, where he was waiting in the car to make sure they both got home safely.

Carmen smiled and waved back at him. He seemed surprised at first, but he then he waved back to her. “Come on, Miguel. Dinner is ready.” She paused. “You could come to dinner too.”

“No thanks. Not tonight. I’ve got a week-old burrito and a can of beer waiting for me.” He chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” She tugged on a piece of her hair, and there was a long awkward silence between them.

Miguel was just a ray of sunshine, not having a clue what was going on.

“Mom?”

She looked toward him, “Oh, yes dinner is this way.” She let out a forced laughed. “Bye, Johnny.”

He felt like an idiot standing there, staring after the two of them. He remembered Daniel was there. He looked back, but his car was no longer there. Johnny guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised. It’s not like they were the kind of friends that said goodbye to each other.

* * *

_That bitch had been blushing at him._

Daniel didn’t know why he was so angry. He never thought about Carmen like this before. But he was suddenly pushing on the gas pedal with his foot going high speed on a 30mph lane.

The way he looked at her.

It reminded him of all those times he fell in love. With Ali, Sumiko, Amanda, and all of the others. It made him bite his lip, thinking that Johnny was starting to feel that way about someone. Was this jealousy left over from their Johnny/Ali/Daniel love triangle? Was it his desire to always win when Johnny was involved?

He parked his car on the street and made the way to his door. He didn’t know why Johnny made him feel so crazy. Whenever he was around, Daniel just felt like he was 17 years old again. It brought him back to the day he met him. Some nights he dreamt about it and wondered what other people had thought about them back then.

He was relieved in the fact that he had a warm, happy family to come home to.

“Samantha LaRusso, this is a family tradition and you are not going to miss it because of some boy!” Sam ran upstairs and slammed her door.

“I swear to god if she slams that door one more time, I’m going to get it removed.” Daniel kissed her forehead. “What happened honey?” He rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“She wants to miss our annual camping trip as a family for karate training.”

“I thought you weren’t mad about karate anymore.”

“I’m not… okay, maybe a little when it gets in the way of family quality time. I hardly even see you two anymore. You spend more time with Johnny than with me.”

Daniel let that one pass. “I’m sorry babe. That’s why I want to go on this trip with you too. But you know how Sam is right now, and all of things she is feeling about school and Cobra Kai, and being in love with a teenage boy.”

“I know, I know Daniel.”

He considered it for a moment. “What if we left her here and the three of us can go instead? I could get my mother to watch her.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” She placed her hand on his cheek. It was cold.

“I want whatever makes her happy…and me and Miguel talked so he won’t do anything bad while we are away.” Daniel knew she needed to be trusted right now.

“Okay, but what about Johnny? Are you really going to let him teach at the dojo for the next couple of days without you? I don’t want you to worry about it the whole weekend.”

He left out a soft laugh and hugged her shoulders.

“I would have found something to worry about whether it was about the dojo or not.”

* * *

Johnny couldn’t believe he had these next couple of days to himself at the dojo. He could work more on the students’ offense without Daniel’s nagging about self-defense. _Defense was for pussies._

He was also surprised the LaRusso family had let Sam stay at their house with Daniel’s mom. She would come to training alone without her smothering and protective dad. Miguel kind of seemed excited. Johnny knew that virgin wouldn’t try anything while her dad was gone. He was a sweet kid. But at least he could kiss Sam all he wanted to. It felt so strange. Having someone who felt like a second son, dating a LaRusso.

“Johnny,” a soft voice made him turn around. Sam was standing there, “I’m sorry about your car.” She grabbed one of her arms, staring down at the floor.

Johnny tried to hold back a smile. “It’s alright kid.” He was learning to let go of the past. “I probably would have crashed it at some point anyways.”

She grinned. “If it was my dad, he would have been pissed. You're pretty cool.” She punched him lightly in the arm.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” He shrugged.

* * *

A couple of days later, Daniel and his family were back home. He was making a typical Italian dinner, his family’s famous lasagna recipe, since his mom was there too.

“How was it?”

“It was great.” Daniel placed the dish on the table and sat down. “Got to spend a lot of quality time together and finally got this kiddo to put down the iPad.” He patted Anthony’s head.

“Only because you got mad and tossed it out the—”

His mom interrupted, “It’s good you two finally got your romantic getaway together, away from all that karate.”

Daniel and Amanda stared at each other. “I don’t if I would call it romantic.”

As predicted, Daniel spent the whole time worrying about the dojo. He kept thinking about Sam and Miguel together and what Johnny was teaching their kids.

One night, he finally convinced Anthony to go outside and capture fireflies in a jar. So, Amanda and Daniel started cuddling in the RV, which lead to other touches. It had been so long since they last had sex. He was always busy or sore from karate, too tired and exhausted to do anything else but sleep.

He kissed her neck and trailed down her body. They had to be quick before Anthony got back, but Daniel stopped. He couldn’t do it, and it had led to a huge fight between them, along with Amanda ignoring Daniel for the rest of the trip. He couldn’t explain to her why he had stopped. Amanda would never pressure Daniel into something he didn’t want to do. But it was hard for her to understand why they were so passionate together one minute, and Daniel getting so closed off the next.

Amanda made a horrible joke about him not wanting to “get up” for anyone but Johnny, and Daniel got _really_ angry. She didn’t mean to make him so uncomfortable, but their marriage had been on the rocks for the last two years. Sure, they had good moments, but it always led back to her kicking him out on the couch because he ignored her calls. Daniel tried over and over again to make up for it.

The next day, Daniel was irritated for many reasons, and Johnny being Johnny was not helping his mood. They were fine a couple of moments ago, until he saw some of the students throw in some offensive moves he never taught them before.

He had flashes of Carmen that one night with Johnny, his issues with Amanda, and the way Miguel and Samantha were kissing during their breaks even more than before and he had to break them apart multiple times.

There was no way to describe his mood other than that he was fucking pissed.

“Are we seriously doing this again Daniel?” Johnny was on edge too.

“We agreed not to teach our students new offensive techniques until I got back.”

“Oh, come on LaRusso, you didn’t seriously not expect me not to do anything?” _Were they back to the last name basis?_

“That is a double negative.”

Johnny questioned, “I don’t even know what that means!”

Daniel growled.

“Wait, are you just pissed because there is trouble in paradise? You didn’t get laid while on that camping trip?”

Daniel’s eyebrow twitched.

“Stop Johnny.”

He moved in closer to Daniel, disregarding anything he said.

“Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot?”

“Stop Johnny. Stop talking, I’m not in the mood for this shit.”

He moved in inches closer again. _Okay, now Johnny was too close._ He could smell his heavy breath pounding against his face.

“You ever heard of the lesbian death bed?”

_That was it. Daniel had the last straw._

Using the offensive karate shit he loved so much, he threw Johnny to the floor with full force. Johnny was expecting it and he flipped Daniel over too. There was a punch here and there, but they each blocked each other’s fists. They were angry, but in synch. Ugly and beautiful. Red and blue. Yin and Yang.

But Daniel won.

They were both standing and he grabbed a fist full of Johnny’s gi, pushing him back against the wall. And Daniel did something horrible and impulsive. The side Johnny brought out in him.

He gave Johnny the hungriest kiss he had ever given anyone. Shoving his lips against Johnny, opening his mouth with his tongue and…was Johnny kissing him back? Why wasn’t he pulling away? Daniel still had a fist full of his gi as the kiss got harder. Daniel grabbed Johnny’s hair with his other available hand, and he felt him open up to him like a flower. Johnny pushed his tongue against Daniel, and it felt hot and amazing and—

“Daniel!” Johnny shoved him off and covered his red lips with his hands. Daniel was so embarrassed that he whined when the other man had stopped the kiss. “Oh my god Johnny, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…” he was so ashamed, and he held out his hands to help Johnny.

“Don’t come near me you fucking faggot.” He slapped Daniel’s hand away.

“Excuse me? I wasn’t the one who was kissing me back.”

“What was I supposed to you when you just laid yourself on me?”

Daniel pointed his finger at Johnny, trying to keep his voice down so the kids wouldn’t here. “You had a several chances to block and shove me off.” Daniel knew that wasn’t really the issue. He was married and with kids, and he just kissed another dude he had been rivals with for years, and right after they were fighting too.

“I’m sorr—"

Johnny walked out, ignoring his apology. He didn’t want Miguel racing in to be the meditator, especially after his lips and hair were messy.

“Forget it Daniel. It never happened. Tell the kids that practice is over.” And then he was gone.

Fully realizing what he had done, Daniel hid his head in his hands. The picture of Mr. Miyagi was still there hanging on the wall, staring into him. What would he say? He wished he could time travel back to 20 minutes ago, and take back that deep, burning desire he felt with that kiss.

* * *

Johnny couldn’t sleep that night. He drank, and flipped back and forth of his bed. He couldn’t stay still and had trouble breathing. He didn’t know why. It happened to him once in a while since high school, this awful feeling.

When he tried to sleep, his mind wandered and he kept having hot dreams about doing things to Daniel. Things he never thought about with another man before. And he felt like he wanted to puke. He imagined his rival soft and naked. Daniel moaning into him when he shoved his tongue against his. Daniel tugging his hair, and how they were sweaty and fighting right before, and it was the most electrifying kiss Johnny ever had, even with Carmen and Ali.

_I’m straight. I’m straight._

He heard in his step father's voice, “Telling yourself that won’t make it true.”

It was all happening too fast and he was hard from the kiss. His body was betraying him. He needed to release the tension, but kept pulling away his hand. He wasn’t the type to deny himself when it came to women. _You are not masturbating to Daniel LaRusso. Not ever._

He heard a knock at the door. He hesitated and then moved to see who it was. He only peeked outside, not wanting for anyone to see his boner.

“Hi.” It was Carmen, his fantasy woman. “I was wondering if I could come in?”

Johnny shook his head. He needed to release the tension, but he wouldn’t do that to her. Not after he was just thinking about Daniel. He didn’t want to mess with how she felt.

“Now’s not the best time.”

“Why not Johnny? We had a fantastic night weeks ago and then you never—"

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted her, “You can’t come in right now. I’m not feeling well.” She stared at him. Her eyes seemed to grow heavy. Johnny never liked making women sad.

“We’ll talk. I promise. When I’m ready.”

She gave him a faint smile. “Alright Johnny. I know it’s weird, being my kid’s teacher after all.”

_Fuck, if only that was the issue._

* * *

Daniel was never a heavy drinker. Not ever. So, when he came home a complete mess, and without Sam, Amanda grew angry, giving her husband a nasty look.

“Where is Sam, Daniel?”

He hiccupped. “No clue, lieutenant.” He saluted her.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

_The doorbell rang._

It was Samantha standing at the door, sweaty from her long walk home.

Amanda hugged her, “Oh my god, Sam you’re alright.” She squeezed.

“It took me forever to get back here.”

Daniel, in his drunk voice, said, “It took me forever to get drunk.” He patted her on the shoulder.

“Dad?”

“Go, upstairs honey. Your Dad and I need to talk.”

As ordered, Sam cautiously walked up the steps, turning around to look at her parents.

“Go on, Sam.” She left and Amanda turned around to face her husband.

“Oh no,” he laughed, “busted by the party cop.”

There was a reason Daniel never drank hard liquor. He was a mean drunk, talked too much, and said things he didn’t mean. Amanda knew he only drank like this only when something upset him beyond belief. The last time was after Miyagi had passed away.

“I hope you are happy with yourself and your behavior Daniel LaRusso. Ditching your daughter at training, having her walk in the streets at night. Who knows what would have happened to her. She could have been kidnapped. Do you even care or are you so hammered you don’t even have any shame what a bad role model you are setting for our kids?”

“They’re young. They will bounce back. Where do we keep the bourbon again?” He walked away to find more alcohol.

“Get back here. You are not going anywhere until you tell me the reason why you had to get shitfaced in front of _your_ family.”

He swung his arms around, “Here we go again with the nagging,” He mocked her voice, “Why are you getting drunk Daniel? Why are you actually having fun Daniel? Why did you stop fucking me Daniel? And I thought I was uptight.” Daniel didn’t use to be such a snob.

Amanda slapped him across the face like she did with Kreese.

Daniel’s cheek grew red. He shallowed. “I’m sorry. I deserved that.”

“You did,” Tears were growing in Amanda’s eyes. “I just wish you could let me in and tell me what’s wrong like you used to." She ran up the stairs, away from Daniel.

He knew he was a jerk. He knew it, but he just couldn’t stop. He would sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

Johnny wasn’t ready to face Daniel after what happened. He was scared something would happen again. He had a major hangover from drinking himself to death the night before after he was imagining having sex with Daniel and told Carmen he wasn’t ready to talk.

From the look of his face, and the way he pressed his fingers into his temples, Daniel got drunk last night too.

“Hey,” Johnny greeted him.

Daniel whispered and covered his ears, “Not so loud, Johnny.”

His drinking last night was even worse than when he learned Miguel was in a coma. And he was wearing sunglasses on his face to block the piercing sunlight from his sensitive eyes.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you drunk LaRusso.” Johnny did it again. He had said his last name instead of his first.

Daniel considered, “Maybe we should cancel practice today?”

“Kids are already piling in and we have a tournament soon. We need the training.” _Was Daniel just trying to avoid the awkwardness between them?_

He didn’t say anything and just nodded.

“I told you, LaRusso. It’s already forgotten. I’m not mad about yesterday anymore.” He paused. He wasn’t use to saying sorry. “I didn’t mean to call you…that word yesterday. I’m not as conservative as I seem.”

Daniel wiped his forehead. Was he embarrassed? “It was just a kiss Johnny. Doesn’t have to mean anything.”

_It was not just a kiss._

It was a long, deep kiss that might have turned into something more if Johnny hadn’t shoved him off in time.

But Johnny kept quiet and him and Daniel went on with their routine like nothing happened. He helped their students get into the right positions and stances. Johnny felt Daniel’s eyes on him a couple of times. But every time he looked back, Daniel ducked his head like he hadn’t been doing anything.

Johnny would be lying if he said he hadn’t started to notice it. The sweat dripping down his neck from the heat, the way it dripped down beneath the gi. He might have stared too long before Hawk asked for his help.

_Oh well, they were back to the way they were before._

* * *

Hawk didn’t understand why he had been so angry lately. He got his best friend back. He got out of the toxic dojo Cobra Kai, and started getting back into his old hobbies again.

But it was like a match lit up inside of him, and he started to experience a tingly feeling whenever him and Demetri practiced their karate together. One day he got distracted by that feeling he couldn’t grasp, and he hadn’t notice Demetri had won the fight and tackled him to the ground. He was still on top of him when he asked his friend, “Are you alright? You usually put on a much tougher fight.” He laughed, “I hope you’re not taking it easy on me.”

Hawk moved his waist out from under Demetri so he wouldn’t feel his body’s reaction. Demetri got up and went over to his girlfriend and kissed her.

The image made Hawk bite the side of his cheek.

He started having dreams about other boys and touching himself. Apparently, his mother had heard strange sounds from his bedroom. He had been moaning to loudly. Thankfully, his mother didn’t expect anything like that from her young innocent boy.

It had gotten to the point where he had finally built the courage to ask Moon the question that had been on his mind. “Moon, when did you realize you were bisexual?”

She nearly tripped and dropped all of her books. “What brought this on all of a sudden?”

Hawk paused. “I don’t know I’m just curious.”

“Hmmm,” she thought about it. “I suppose deep down I always knew what my sexuality really was. I always ignored the gay thoughts until I meet Piper. She was actually in a relationship with another girl at the time. And I went throughout the next couple of days being so angry and sad, and I didn’t know why. Then, I suddenly realize what that feeling was, you know? That constant jealousy when they were around someone who isn’t you, and you think about them all the time.” She pushed her hair behind her ear and blushed.

Hawk’s heart beat so loudly he thought Moon could hear it. “Did you ever, you know, feel like who you liked was wrong somehow?”

Moon thought about it, “I thought maybe something was wrong with me for a while, but then I just reminded myself that love is love, and that anyone who rejected me when I came out wasn’t worth my time anyways.”

Hawk was reminded why he loved Moon so much.

 _Love is Love._ Yeah, it relaxed him for now.

* * *

Daniel never wanted to be in this room again, not after what he did to Johnny and with Mr. Miyagi watching him, but they had to discuss what to do about Kreese. Apparently, vandalism was found taking over the area, most likely by Cobra Kai members. They wrote and spread propaganda for why the Fang Miyagi-Do dojo sucked. At this rate, they would never get new members, maybe even lose some.

“Maybe we should write things about them back?”

Daniel sighed, crossing his legs in his chair. “That never works Johnny.”

“Well excuse me, Mr. Perfect. I’m the one actually coming up with ideas here.”

Johnny smiled. _Johnny thought he was perfect?_ He was probably kidding of course. But it warmed him up just a little bit.

Unfortunately, the conversation had started to go on for hours, and him and Johnny were arguing again. They didn’t like one another’s ideas. Eventually they decided to have the rest of the chat tomorrow and Johnny had started to pack his bags. They were both tired and frustrated with each other. Daniel knew it wasn’t a good idea, but maybe it would release their stress a little.

“We could, you know, just fight to blow of some steam?”

Johnny raised his eyebrow at him.

“I won’t try anything other than karate. I promise.” He placed a hand to his chest.

God, his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. He shouldn’t have asked. Johnny would—

“Sure. I guess it would help.”

Daniel breathed in, relieved it didn’t lead to another fight. They were both in gi, standing across from each other on the separate ends of the mat. He was waiting for Johnny to attack first, but he didn’t. He waited for Daniel too.

So, Daniel decided he would go on offense instead. Daniel tried to kick him underneath the waist, but Johnny dodged it and attempted to punch him in the side. Daniel blocked that too. They were facing each other again. Fists up in a protective stance.

“Trying to get another illegal kick?” Johnny smirked. Daniel couldn’t believe how much fun they were both having. It felt like they were Rocky and Apollo from _Rocky III_. “Anything above the waist is legal.” He replied.

Johnny ran straight towards him and tried to trip up his legs. Somehow, they both fell over, and Johnny was on top of Daniel on the floor. Both of them were panting heavily.

Johnny licked his lips, not moving from Daniel’s body. They were at a standstill. _God, I’m in trouble._ His lips were so sexy and honestly, he stopped caring about that he was once his arch enemy. He was getting hard, and he prayed Johnny wouldn’t feel it through his gi.

“You’re not gonna try anything huh?”

Daniel gulped, “You’re the one staying on top of me, Johnny.” He loved the way his name sounded right now from his lips.

Just to tease him, he shoved his waist and pressed further on the other man’s boner. Daniel tried so hard not to give into temptation and moan.

_Wait. Was Johnny hard too?_

The next thing he knew he felt Johnny’s large hand grab his cock under the gi and started to tug it.

“Oh my god, _John_.”

* * *

Johnny never thought being called “John” would turn him on so much. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but at least he wasn’t on the bottom. He was in control, so it scared him a little less. The deep moans and whines Daniel made were so worth it too. Johnny’s cock was aching for his.

He kept jerking and sliding his fingers down Daniel’s shaft until his eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn’t believe how much the other man was loving his hand on him. Even women did not get this turned on so quickly by his fingers. He started fondling Daniel’s balls, and that really got Daniel’s body to react. He started bucking his hips along with Johnny’s jerking. He wanted to cum so bad, but Johnny slowed his hands down.

Daniel looked at him in such rage, “You fuck.”

“Quite the potty mouth during sex, aren’t we?” Then, Johnny rubbed his tip to tease him.

“God, Johnny it’s never felt this good!”

Johnny loved to be praised, so he started jerking Daniel’s cock in a rapid movement, sending him off the edge. Daniel let out the loudest moan of all, as he arched his back and came on Johnny’s hand.

Was that too gay? Letting a man cum on his hand? Johnny quickly forgot about that as he stared into Daniel’s face after his post-orgasmic shakes.

His hot breath pounded against Daniel’s ear, “You look beautiful like this.”

It was true. He’d never seen Daniel so calm unless after meditation. He was about to lay down next to him, but then quickly remembered who they were. Daniel was married. He had fucking kids, and Johnny didn’t even give it a second thought while giving him a hand job. And he was a guy and they somehow had the best sex without even taking their gis off. Johnny was not ready for this kind of intimacy with another man. He could hardly handle it with Carmen.

He had trouble breathing. “I got to go Daniel.” He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

“Johnny wait, what’s wrong?” The door slid behind him.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk's Mom finds out, Miguel discovers something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to focus more on Robby, Youth, Tory, and Moon in the next chapter. 
> 
> Music: 
> 
> Johnny/Daniel-
> 
> 34+35 by Ariana Grande 
> 
> Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen 
> 
> The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez 
> 
> Hawk-
> 
> 1-800-273-8255 by Logic 
> 
> Same Love by Macklemore

Demetri was forgiving. Sometimes too forgiving for his own good. He let people treat him like shit, but karate had changed all that, and he learned to stand up for himself. When Hawk stopped being his friend, it was one of the worst days of his life, right next to Hawk breaking his arm. So, when Hawk had seen what he had done wrong and saved his life, he forgave him instantly. He was happy to have his best friend back.

Yet, lately, it was like Hawk was either angry or avoiding him. He would daydream a lot, staring out to the distance in deep thought. There were so many things he wanted to ask him and talk to him about. But he didn’t know if Hawk would still be interested in the same stuff Eli did.

Sometimes he caught Hawk staring at him and Yasmine. Did he like her? Was he jealous? He thought someone like Yasmine wasn’t his type. He couldn’t see him liking a reformed mean girl.

Demetri liked Yasmine. He really did. He had an instant attraction to her in the beginning.

Opposites attract. Protons and electrons. He knew that, but he struggled being Yasmine’s boyfriend. She always wanted to talk about fashion and gossip. She was a great girl, but he would much rather talk about comic books or even karate. He wanted to talk to Hawk about these things but never did.

“Hey.” Hawk and Demetri greeted each other in the hallway of the school. It had been awhile since they did that.

They stood in silence.

“I’m sorry if I have a short fuse with you lately. I’m just…going through something right now.”

Demetri understood. He knew Hawk could be an insecure little boy sometimes. He was too.

“You know you can tell me anything right Hawk?”

He smiled, “Yeah, I know.” They did their handshake. Everything seemed like it would be alright for a while.

* * *

Hawk knew. He knew the moment he saw Demetri in the hallway. He was in love with his best friend, and he wanted to do the things that couples do.

But he couldn’t tell Demetri that, not when he was with Yasmine, who he had actually started to kind of like. He didn’t want to tell his mom. He didn’t even want to tell Miguel. So, he decided to talk to Moon again.

She wasn’t bothered when Hawk asked to talk to her in secret. They were in soccer class on the bleachers. People whispered around them, wondering if they were back together.

“Do you remember when I asked you how you knew you were gay?”

Moon nodded her head.

“Well,” he lowered his voice, “I think I might like Demetri.”

Moon almost squealed and Hawk had to “shhhh” her. “You can’t tell anyone Moon. Not even him. He is happy with Yasmine.”

“I know. I’m good at keeping secrets. I’m just so happy for you. I always kind of sense something between the two of you.”

She grabbed his hands, “We should have a coming out party for you! Wouldn’t that be totally super fun?”

He shallowed, “I’m not sure if I am that out of closet yet Moon.”

She smiled and took a deep breath, “Of course, whenever you’re ready Hawk.”

* * *

Sam wasn’t stupid. She felt the tension overlaying the house between her dad and mom ever since he came home drunk. Her mom seemed to ignore him when he was in the room, and they continued to act like nothing was wrong. She was worried her parents were getting a divorce, and she had picked up the habit of chewing her nails when things didn’t feel right.

She knew him. He didn’t get drunk often. The last time was maybe when Mr. Miyagi died. It broke his heart so much. He was terribly drunk for a long time. But then one day he snapped right back into place and it was like everything had gone back to the way it was. Yet, there was something, some underlying secret, and maybe her dad was not feeling fine like he says he was.

One night she snuck downstairs to eat a midnight snack, a break from her healthy karate diet, and she heard someone softly crying to themselves. It must have been her dad. There was no one else downstairs. She wondered why he was so sad, and if she could fix it. Did he not love her mom anymore? She thought about the way she felt around Miguel, and she knew that kind of love lasted, but if her mom and dad were so angry with each other, maybe they stopped believing that? Did he love someone else? She couldn’t believe her dad would ditch her mom for a 20 year something gold digger.

The happiest she had seen her dad these past couple of days were at the dojo. It was like he had this light glow around him, and he didn’t argue with Johnny like he usually did. Was everything good between them now? It’s hard to imagine her parents unhappy while Johnny and her dad were okay.

* * *

Miguel was never this happy before. He had the best date with Sam last night. They actually went out to eat. It was a cheap place, but Sam loved it. They kissed that night, and she said she really liked him a lot. His first girlfriend. His first love. Yes, Sam was Miguel’s Ali.

While he was tying his shoes for the karate lesson, he overheard many of the other students talking with each other.

“They haven’t come out yet.”

“It’s 20 minutes past 11.”

“Maybe we should check on them?”

“They don’t usually fight before practice.”

“I keep hearing strange noises from the room. It sounds like someone is hurt.”

“I don’t want our Senseis getting mad at us for interrupting. One of us could get killed.”

Miguel raced over to them. “Is something wrong guys?”

They all stared at each other.

“Our Senseis aren’t usually this late, we think someone should check on them in case they are at each other’s throats.”

Miguel’s face lit up. “It’s okay. I can go get them.”

Sam placed her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Be careful, sounds like a huge fight in there.”

He kissed her forehead, “I will.”

He walked down the small narrow hallway of the Miyagi’s house and slid open the door.

“Sensei we were—” He froze in place.

* * *

Despite Johnny’s original reluctance to what was happening between them, he had eventually come around, not being able to defeat his desires. The sex was good. It was hard not to get addicted. They would do a quick and hard fuck every other day after a fight, or after their students went home. It stopped them from arguing all the time and helped them release their stressors for at least a little while. Until they realized what they had done again, even though it was wrong.

The sex today, however, lasted so much longer. They were both super horny for not having sex with each other in days. They both stripped naked and they both loved what they saw. Johnny, despite eating more junk food than anyone he had ever seen in his life, was so muscular and toned. It was sometimes overwhelming if he was being honest with himself. Daniel was muscular too but a lot leaner, Johnny seemed to like that. He couldn’t believe Daniel had taken the championship title from him, but then again Mr. Miyagi was pretty small too, yet in reality, he was a badass. He promised himself he would never say that to Daniel. 

They still hadn’t done anal sex yet, even though Daniel really wanted to. Johnny still refused to bottom. He didn’t want to be the catcher and claimed he was heterosexual even as Daniel was giving him a hand job. He whined he couldn’t take Johnny further and be in control of what they did. But he could control him in other ways. The other day Daniel had stripped Johnny’s pants down, and started giving him a blowjob right there on the counter of Mr. Miyagi’s kitchen.

Daniel started sucking the tip and slowly made his way up Johnny’s shaft. He curled his tongue around Johnny’s balls and tasted them. That made Johnny grab the back of his head and pushed Daniel’s throat down on his cock more, “Jesus, Daniel. How are you so good at sucking me off?” Daniel actually never gave a blowjob before. He wondered sometimes what it would feel like to have another guy’s cock all the day down his throat. He had to remember to breathe through his nose while it was in his so deep in the throat. He was sure his jaws would be sore for days. But he loved the way Johnny cussed and moaned and begged for his tongue. It drove Daniel crazy. He wanted that cock in his mouth for days, and he wondered what it would feel like in his ass when the time came.

Anal sex was what they were doing today. Johnny found sound cooking oil and rubbed It all over his dick and Daniel’s asshole. He was surprised he had found it there at Mr. Miyagi’s house and grumbled something about Italians.

Johnny would never bottom. Daniel knew he wasn’t comfortable in his own masculinity to really do so. So instead, he took it all when Johnny slammed his dick in after opening his hole with his oil-covered fingers. He left it in there, waiting for Johnny to get use to it before pulling in and out. Daniel let out the loudest screams of pleasure. His hands gripped onto the wall as Johnny vigorously thrust inside of him over and over. His cock was so long and thick and Daniel loved it. He was filled with so much pleasure and was moaning so loudly, he didn’t realize Miguel was standing at the doorway.

Johnny stopped thrusting and looked to see who was there.

Miguel covered his eyes with his hands. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Ew! Ew!”

“Miguel?” Both him and Johnny should have known someone would have caught them eventually, but they didn’t think it would be one of their students.

Miguel ran out of the room and Johnny pulled out, put on his clothes, and ran after his kid who would be scarred for the rest of his life. Daniel couldn’t move the way he was now, he begged for Johnny to come back and finish, but he was taking forever. He was embarrassed as he started touching himself and came, even though it would have felt much better with Johnny.

* * *

Miguel was pacing ahead of him, ignoring his calls. Johnny needed to explain to the kid what was happening and to tell him to keep it a secret for just a little while longer.

He eventually caught him by his jacket hood. “Slow down there kid, why weren’t you answering me?”

“Because I’m scarred for life and can’t even look at you right now.”

Okay, so Johnny understood why it was so traumatizing for the kid, but Miguel acted like he never even had watched porn before. “Then just listen to me.”

“No! You and Mr. LaRusso? I thought you hated him.”

“Well, it's more complicated than that.”

“No, it isn’t. I basically walked into my dad having sex with my girlfriend’s dad! I saw parts of you I will never unseen!”

“Technically, you are not my biological son.”

“It’s still gross.” He grumbled.

Johnny let out a heavy sigh and dragged Miguel to the park bench he had run off to.

“Look kid. There comes a time in every man’s life—”

“You don’t have to tell me Sensei. I know about the birds and bees. My mom’s a nurse. She explained it very earlier on in my life. It’s because it’s the two of you, you don’t even get along most of the time.”

Well, they did get along while they were fucking, actually they got on really great when they were fucking.

“I mean, you’re a teenage boy. Don’t you ever get weirdly horny by things that you never thought you would, like the Discovery channel?”

Miguel gave him a confused look, “No? Do you?”

“No, but that’s not the point.” He coughed. “The point is that sometimes in life you find yourself in weird situations you can’t explain because you listen to your dick instead of your head.”

Miguel thought about his fights with Robby over Sam.

“Yeah, I kind of see what you mean, but you and Mr. LaRusso? He is married and Sam is going to heart broken when she finds out. I have to tell her Johnny! I can’t lie.” He kept rattling on.

“Relax kid. You don’t have to tell her yet. Me and Daniel just need to figure this out for ourselves first. What’s happening to us in temporary, we both know that.”

He turned to look at Johnny’s face to see if he was lying, “How do you know Mr. LaRusso feels the same?”

 _God, he couldn’t believe he was talking about this and asking these questions_. “Because he knows. Simple as that.”

“He looked like he was pretty into you to me.”

Johnny chuckled, “I was kind of the one who was into Daniel.”

“Ew, gross Sensei!”

Johnny really laughed at that one. He held his hand out to him.

“Come on, let’s go back to training.”

He looked up at Johnny.

“You have promise me something first.”

Okay, Johnny was intrigued, “What?”

“First, you both have to come clean to Sam and everyone else if this keeps happening.” He blushed.

“Okay…I can do that.”

“And the second promise I want you to make, is that you two will no longer…have sex at Mr. Miyagi’s house. You will get caught. Find somewhere else to do it.”

The kid had a point. “I promise Miguel.” He wanted to keep the promises he made this time, even if he couldn’t with Robby.

He smiled like sunshine, “Thanks Sensei.”

* * *

Robby fell asleep on the unformattable mattress Kreese gave him. He now lived in the Cobra Kai dojo, constantly training for the upcoming tournament.

In the last several weeks, Kreese had been more of a father to him than his biological father in years. But Robby couldn’t be surprised by that. He used his anger to fight and punch harder for Kreese when he taught him things no one else would. He was surprised he had shared his Vietnam story with him and said that they two of them were more alike than he thought. Neither of them got scared of snakes.

Kreese had given him many things he could not originally afford.

His cellphone vibrated. It was Youth from prison. He said he was getting out today. He asked Kreese if he could go met him now that he was free. Even more to his surprise, Kreese had said “yes” and allowed him to skip practice that day to meet his friend.

The day they both fought each other in prison without holding back was the true mark of friendship for Robby. He figured out the reason he had made fun of him about his dad. Youth grew up without a dad. He left when he was very young and his mother raised him as a single mother. Robby definitely related to that.

He got arrested for being mistaken as another man that had robbed a bank. _It’s the way it is when you’re a black man_. _Society fucks us up the ass_. Robby laughed. He was excited to finally see him out.

He waited for him at the same place his dads had been when he was released. He would have rather have gone back to jail than to hear the two of them bicker again.

“Hey, my man!” Youth slapped his hand and then pulled him into a short hug. Robby could get use to that.

Robby walked with him for a while as he headed back home to his mother. He was shocked that his house was in the same direction his dad lived too. Robby stopped in his tracks. “What’s wrong?”

“This is as far as I go. I’ve gotta get back to Kreese.”

“Oh yeah, your karate teacher. I’m not sure if I can afford it, but let me know if he’s got an open space in class.”

Robby smiled and said goodbye. As he walked by Cobra Kai, he remembered Kreese said he had his own friend visiting the dojo soon.

* * *

“Eli, we need to talk.”

Hawk had just come back from school, where he had just watched Demetri and Yasmine make out all day in the halls and at lunch. He wanted to punch something so badly, but he held it in. The only thing that kept him from completely exploding was Moon. He was not in the mood to talk to his mom, until he heard a huge slam on the kitchen table.

He turned around from untying his shoes, completely shocked what his mother had found. It was magazine full of naked guys that he had hidden in his room. She was staring deep into his eyes, her arms crossed around her chest. Hawk sulked towards the table, his head turned down in embarrassment.

“Eli,” she began, “I know you are going through puberty and everything is confusing right now.”

“It’s not confusing mom,” he stared up at her, his eyes burning red, “I like guys.”

She shook her head, “No, you don’t Eli. It’s just a phase sweetheart. You’ll grow out of it.” Hawk looked away from her, refusing to say anything more. “Do you want another excuse for kids to make fun of you at school?” His mother began to cry. “Is this about karate? Are the other guys showing you—”

“No mom. It has nothing to do about karate. It’s about me!” She held up the magazine, “This isn’t you Eli, whatever happened to that nice girl you were dating?”

“We broke up, I’m not sure if I was even attracted to her in the first place.”

“You will find the right girl someday.”

“No. I will find the right _guy_.”

His mother held back more of her tears. She took the magazine and threw it in the garbage. “No more buying these magazines Eli, and your grounded young man so give me your phone.”

“Mom? Don’t do this.”

“HAND ME your phone!”

He gave it to her and then run up to his room and slammed the door behind him. His mother began cooking dinner for that night, “Someday he’ll thank me.”

* * *

Daniel and Johnny weren’t supposed to have sex at the dojo. He had promised Miguel, so they tried to hold themselves back. They still hadn’t figured out where they were going to continue fucking. Daniel’s house was out of the question, and Johnny didn’t want Daniel to come over to his apartment because people, including Carmen, would get suspicious.

It was before class that day, and it was one of the hottest days of the year. Daniel and him were sitting down in the backyard. Daniel was already sweating down his neck, and Johnny couldn’t hold back anymore.

He slowly licked the sweat off of Daniel’s neck with his tongue. “I thought we weren’t supposed to do this anymore here?” But Daniel didn’t shove him off as he kept licking him. His face was so red from what Johnny was doing to him. Johnny could tell he liked it.

“We won’t,” he stopped licking, and Daniel whined from the loss of contact. “I think we can risk doing it my apartment for tonight.” He would be willing to risk it since he hadn’t had sex with Daniel in days.

“I would like that Johnny.” By the end of the night, Johnny swore Daniel would be calling him “John.” It was so hard not to give into temptation, and the both of them had to keep it in their pants until practice was over.

Before they knew it, their students started filling in, including Yasmine who was laying back in her swimsuit in the sun. Johnny didn’t want to start a fight, so he followed Daniel’s lead and focused on defense and strength training for that day. They caught a couple of glimpses of each other while helping their students. Johnny wasn’t complaining. Daniel looked so good with the sun shining against his skin and his hair was a little bit ruffled. Johnny loved staring at him and the way he cared for other people in ways he had never noticed before. He was the real dad. A natural. Not that he would ever say all those things to him.

The practice was almost over and the students were practicing what they learned during the day on each other in pairs. Everything was coming along fucking great in Johnny’s eyes. He was proud of his—their students. Hawk and Demetri seemed to having the most fun. Hawk had managed to flip him over and he started to tickle Demetri for the hell of it. He was laughing so hard on the ground there were tears in his eyes.

Johnny didn’t realize there was a parent standing in the backyard, looking at what the two boys were doing, and Hawk immediately froze. Johnny guessed it was his mom. He walked away from Demetri and towards his scowling parent. _Why is she so angry_? He thought about it for a second, when his mom slapped him across the face and yelled, “My son is a fucking fag! I told you, you are grounded.”

She was about to hit him again when Daniel grabbed her wrist. “That is enough.” The other students were staring, wondering why Hawk’s mom was so angry and called him that word. Hawk was humiliated in front of all of them. “You are letting these boys touch each other like that, no wonder I found that magazine under his bed. This is all your fault! You made him this way!”

Both Daniel and Johnny were in shock, taking in all of the things his mother was saying. She was hysterical.

Hawk clenched his fists and yelled, “I _hate_ you!” to his mom and then ran off to god knows where.

“Johnny, I will handle Hawk,” he must have been about to go after him, “You go get Demetri.”

He turned around. Demetri had disappeared somewhere too. He hadn’t even noticed in all of the chaos. Johnny thought he would have been more qualified in talking to Hawk, but Daniel was already chasing after him.

* * *

Hawk ran until his legs gave out. He crouched down and curled into a ball, rocking his legs and cried. He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He didn’t know how he was going to talk to Demetri again, or face his dojo.

“There you are. God, you run fast.” It was Mr. LaRusso. He had chased him all of this way?

He sat down next to Hawk and didn’t speak. He was just trying to comfort him and not ask any questions. Until he finally spoke, “Sometimes parents say things they don’t mean because they are worried and don’t understand.”

“She called me a ‘fag’ in front of all my friends, how do you excuse that?”

Daniel let out a heavy sigh. “I can’t. I’m just guessing she is worried how the world will treat you if you’re gay. Parents don’t want their children getting bullied.” Mr. LaRusso emphasized the word “if.”

“She has funny way of showing it.” he paused. They sat there for a while in silence.

Mr. LaRusso started to speak again, “You know…in college I liked this guy.” Hawk ears perked up at that, wondering what one of his Senseis was going to confess. “His named was Michael. We both played soccer together on the college team. We were both sophomores.” He stared at the ground and began again, “He was one of those super macho jocks and he was my best friend. One day we were alone in the locker room after taking our showers, everyone else had gone home for the day.” Hawk wasn’t sure he wanted to hear this story or even picture it, but he stayed quiet and kept listening.

“We were basically naked except for the towels around our waists, and he stared at me intensely, like he was hungry, and before I knew it, he had shoved his hand down my towel and started jerking me off. It was my first time with a guy and I thought it was special. I was so happy after that, until Michael kept ignoring my calls and avoided me whenever we saw each other in the halls. I never told anyone before, not even my mom.”

Hawk grumbled, “Is there a point to this story, Mr. LaRusso?”

He laughed. “The point is, that it was a different time back then. I think Michael’s parents were extremely religious and homophobic. I think that’s why he ignored what we had done like it never happened. I walked around for weeks like I was a ghost and I just wanted to fade away. I felt like everyone was staring at me in the halls, like they knew everything. And your mom grew up in the same time period I did. So, I think she is just scared of what she doesn’t understand, but maybe she will come around and realize it’s not the same as back then?”

Hawk hesitated before he replied, “You really think things have changed?”

Daniel shrugged, "At, least maybe a little bit.” He patted Hawk’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Mr. LaRusso.”

He smiled, “I can talk to your mother if you want.”

“No,” he shook his head, “We’ll talk about this ourselves.”

Daniel understood and wished him the best of luck.

* * *

Was it a coincidence Demetri had ran to the same park Miguel did when he found out Daniel and him were having sex? He sat next to him of the bench and got a huge sense of déjà vu. Demetri was the one who started talking first.

“It wasn’t like I never expected it. Hawk never really seemed interested in girls besides Moon.” Johnny sat and listened as he continued, “I’m really comfortable with Yasmine you know? I’ve never even kissed a girl before her.” Johnny would pretend like that was a surprise. “But I didn’t realize,” he sniffled, “What Hawk was going through alone. He doesn’t excuse what he did, but I’m sad he didn’t feel like he could tell me.”

Johnny scratched the back of his head, “Do you know why he didn’t?”

Demetri gave him a wide-eye look, “What do you mean?”

God, Johnny didn’t want to talk about this. “Um, well I saw what the two of you were like back there. You seemed pretty happy. Um—maybe Hawk feels like that about you.” He thought about his situation with Daniel, and he saw part of themselves in Hawk and Demetri’s relationship, even though they were never friends first.

“No way, he couldn’t feel that way about me.”

“What would you do if he did?” Demetri crunched up his face like he was thinking.

“Never mind, you don’t have to answer that.”

Demetri replied, “It wouldn’t change things with me. Eli will always be Eli in my eyes.”

Johnny punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Then stop being a pussy and just tell him that.” Johnny thought, _I need to talk with Daniel too, about what they were_. He didn’t realize Demetri had laid his head on his shoulder, and that he had let him.


	3. Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another camping trip. Tory goes back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: 
> 
> Johnny/Daniel-
> 
> If Our Love is Wrong by Calum Scott 
> 
> True Love by Pink 
> 
> Take On the World by You Me At Six 
> 
> Latch by Disclosure 
> 
> Daylight by Maroon Five 
> 
> Johnny/Robby-
> 
> Perfect by Simple Plan 
> 
> Tory's Character-
> 
> Mood by 24kGoldn
> 
> Sweet But Psycho by Ava Max
> 
> Tory/Moon-
> 
> Someone Like You by My Indigo 
> 
> She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert

Johnny couldn’t believe he was in another bizarre situation with Daniel LaRusso.

He had asked Daniel to drive him to his apartment, so they could sleep together there. Yet, he wasn’t expecting Daniel to tell him he wasn’t ready yet. _Was he having doubts about what they were doing?_

Of course, that wasn’t actually the bizarre scenario Johnny was dealing with at the moment. Their students kept begging them to go somewhere as a dojo and do some team bonding. A lot of them wanted to go on a camping trip, even though Daniel had already done that with his family. Sam wanted to go too, since she didn’t get to go the last time. And this way she could still train for the tournament. Johnny looked over at Daniel as the kids were chanting, “Trip! Trip!” Daniel just shrugged and said, “Why not?”

Now both him and Daniel and the whole class was sitting around a campfire singing cheesy songs. Daniel tried to hide the smile on his face when Johnny started to sing along, and surprisingly, enough he knew a lot of camp rhymes too. They were roasting smores when Johnny sang:

_Oh, it ain't gonna rain no more, no more_

_It ain't gonna rain no more_

_How in the heck can I wash around my neck_

_if it ain't gonna rain no more_

_A bum sat by the sewer_

_And by the sewer he died_

_And at the coroners inquest_

_They called it 'sewer side'_

_A peanut sat on the railroad track_

_It's heart was all a-flutter_

_Along came the 4:15_

_Toot toot, peanut butter_

Daniel was laughing so hard Johnny eventually stopped, not wanting to be embarrassed further. He sang that to Robby when he was little. He had learned most of them back when he was a total nerd and went to summer camp every year. We used to want to be an astronaut or an engineer, so he would go to those kinds of camps when he loved learning. It was around the time he started karate that he let everything else behind, because it was all he needed to sustain himself.

Eventually, they both left their students for their individual tents, which Johnny would change later. Their students sang and chatted in the distance, so it was hard for Johnny to fall asleep.

When it quite down a little bit more, and the students were focused on whatever game they were playing by the fire, Johnny up-zipped his tent and quietly made his way over to Daniel’s.

“Johnny? We can’t do it here, they will hear.”

“You’re gonna have to be quiet this time then. Besides they are distracted right now. They won’t even notice we are gone.” Plus, they promised not to have sex at Miyagi Eagle Karate and they weren’t there now.

Daniel sighed, he didn’t want to argue with Johnny. And they hadn’t had sex for a while. So, He replied with an, “Alright, Johnny.”

* * *

“We should play Truth or Dare.” One of the other students suggested. Sam really didn’t want to play that. That game always created too much drama. In fact, Sam had too many secrets she wanted to keep, and she was sure some of them felt the same way. But none of them wanted to back down from a challenge, so let the game begin!

Mitch dared Yasmine to eat a snail, and they all looked in horror as she put the whole thing down her throat while she was also shrieking in disgust at the same time.

“Oh my god, Yasmine I can’t believe you actually did that.” One of boys said, sounding kind of proud.

Sam giggled, “You can’t do karate but you can eat a snail?”

Yasmine grinned, “If you had nails like mine,” she held them up for everyone to see. They were red with white dazzling snowflakes, “You wouldn’t want to ruin them either.” Sam remembered how she used to have chats like this with Yasmine when they were friends. She wasn’t bad all the time. She could even be funny.

The game of Truth or Dare was something they also combined with Spin the Bottle. Anyone who didn’t tell the truth, or who hadn’t done the dare, were then forced to kiss whoever the bottle pointed to. They were all glad their Senseis weren’t there because it really was a steamy game. Sam didn’t want to put her hand in the fire, or tell a secret about herself, so they spinned the bottle, and she giggled when it pointed towards Miguel. She had no problem with that, and they gave each other a cheesy kiss in front of everyone.

Then it was Hawk’s turn. He had the option between telling the truth about why his mother was angry at their training session a couple of days ago, or streaking naked across the camp site. Sam thought it was really unfair of them trying to pry the truth from Hawk. After all this was supposed to be about team bonding. It was a little uncomfortable, so Hawk choose to spin the bottle instead, and he blushed when it also pointed to Miguel.

Sam noted, “You guys don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Not according to the game,” Miguel winked at Hawk, “What’s one kiss between friends?” He laughed. Hawk’s face grew red, but he knew if he said “no” the other guys would get suspicious. So, he just did it. Planted one big kiss on Miguel’s lips. The others cheered. But Sam noticed the way Demetri stared at them. He got up like he was hurt and walked away.

Yasmine went after him, “Demetri, what’s wrong?”

 _See this game did create drama_! 

They continued playing it for hours. Mitch had taken the dare about streaking and stripped down in front of everyone. He ran for his life around the site. Everyone was either disgusted or dying of laughter. Sam’s bottle pointed to Yasmine, “If Hawk and Miguel can do it, so can we.” So, they did it too. They gave each other a light kiss and the boys hollered. Yasmine broke away from Sam’s lips to yell at them, “Stop fetishizing women you perverts.” Sam thought Yasmine had a point. Finally, after basically kissing everyone, Sam finally settled on a dare when it was her turn. The other kids dared her to go into both Johnny and her father’s tents and wake them both up. Sam didn’t think it was a big deal, but everyone else had scared looks on their faces, thinking that their Senseis would attack her if she woke them unexpectedly.

As she got up to do it, Miguel grabbed her wrist, “No, Sam don’t.” _Was he trying to control her again?_ She got out of his grasp and responded, “Don’t tell me what to do,” and went towards her father’s tent.

Miguel blocked her way.

“What the hell Miguel? I thought we were over this?”

“I’m not trying to control you Sam,” she knew when Miguel was lying, “I just want to protect you from what’s in there. Your Dad could kill you if he wanted!”

Sam scoffed, “No, he would never do that.” She brushed Miguel out of her way.

“Wait, Sam!” She unzipped the tent, ignoring Miguel’s plea. “Dad?” she stopped. Staring at Johnny on top of her father, kissing him. _Oh my god._ She was screaming on the inside, but stood very still, looking at her dad with big eyes.

“Sam?”

“How could you do _this_ dad?” She started to cry and ran away. _What was with these kids and running? Weren’t they ever exhausted?_ She ran off while Johnny was putting his pants on.

“Wait, Sammy!” Her dad cried. He was slower at putting on his clothes. Johnny walked out of the tent first and stared at Miguel, “I tried to stop her sensei, but she wouldn’t listen.”

“It’s alright Miguel.” He was standing with only his pants on while his upper half was shirtless. Daniel couldn’t believe he was worrying about Johnny getting mosquito bites at a moment like this. But he finally got his t-shirt and jacket on and went towards wherever Sam was running off to.

* * *

Sam kept telling herself she should have known what was going on. It explained everything. Why her dad and mom were fighting. Why her dad had been so happy at the dojo. Why him and Johnny were no longer arguing. Why Miguel always had those guilty looks on his face when he was with her.

She stopped running and almost gagged. She sat down on a log and started to cry. Everything changed when a parent cheated. Their family was going to break, and it would stay broken forever. And she couldn’t help thinking it was her fault somehow.She heard her father’s voice and wish deeply he had never found her and that she could stay in this one spot forever, not moving.

“Sammy, you have to let me explain.”

“No, Dad,” she started to tear up, “There is no explanation for that.” Her dad placed a hand on her shoulder and she brushed him off. “How could you do that to Mom? Were you even thinking about her when you got into this mess? Or do you care about no one but yourself?”

“ _Sam_ , I know I hurt you, but I’m still your father and you have to respect me.”

“You are not my Dad. My dad would never do that to his family.”

“I’m not trying to intentionally hurt you or anyone else Sam. I know it seems strange right now, but I owe it to myself. I have to explore this with Johnny. Your mother and I have been on the rocks for a while and—” 

“Do you even love her anymore?” She buried her head into her hands and cried louder.

He wrapped his arms around her, “I’m always going to love your mother no matter what. I’m just confused.”

She glared at him, “Then stop being confused because if this keep happening, I’m _going_ to tell mom.

“I just need to discuss things with Johnny first.”

“Discuss it! Tell him you won’t do this anymore because you have a wife, a family! If you don’t end this dad, I will be mad at you forever.” She got up and walked back to the campsite. Not letting her dad explain himself. He couldn’t blame her. But he just couldn’t stop the fire that was burning inside of him whenever he saw Johnny or heard his voice.

He was curious about everything. He wanted to learn more. But Daniel was even more ashamed when he discovered, in this moment, that he wanted more than sex. He wanted Johnny to be his friend and be vulnerable around him. If he didn’t do that, and didn’t explore these feelings he was having, Daniel thought he might be unhappy forever.

* * *

Tory was not a bad person. She was not a psycho. She just wanted someone who understood her and took all of her shit. Tory, of course, knew this wasn’t fair to ask.

She thought Miguel handled that side of her. Sometimes, he even seemed as if he liked it. But then he had kissed Sam, a member of Miyagi-Do. Their sworn enemy. And she felt worthless by his rejection, and she wanted to make everyone feel the pain she did.

Even though her rent was paid by Kreese, she still struggled like she did all of her life. Taking care of her mother, her younger sibling, and her work, balancing all of that with karate and boy trouble. She realized it would probably take longer than she expected to get her GED. Her grades were low, and she was so stressed most days she felt like ripping all of her hair out.

Finally, she had to grovel in front of the school and beg them to retake her expulsion. She would come back. She would get better grades. She would clean up the school, be on her best behavior. After so much begging, and the fact that karate had become more acceptable, the school board finally said she could go back to school on the conditions she mentioned. She would be the school janitor, since they needed a new one, and any aggressive acts (physical or verbal) towards other students and she could never come back again.

That didn’t necessarily mean she couldn’t do something while the adults weren’t watching.

Everyone gasped when she was walking down the school hallways. They all whispered into one another’s ears. Sam and her whole dojo gave her evil looks. She worried they were going to start a fight and she would be kicked out again. The others were surprised when she actually kept to herself, without causing any trouble. She didn’t even hang out with her Cobra Kai members. At lunch, she wore her janitor uniform and cleaned up the floor.

Students dropped food, hard to clean food, on purpose.

“Oops, Sorry completely my fault.” The students giggled as she bent down to clean the floor. Her hair strands were covered in applesauce, her cheeks had drops of chicken soup dripping down to her chin. Teens were creative, and came up with ways to passive-aggressively torment her. She got so angry she dug her nails into her palms until they bled. But she didn’t make a peep.

Tory knew better than that. Her dojo didn’t do anything to help or defend her. They were already in trouble with the police for not only the school attack, but also their fight at Mr. LaRusso’s house. They couldn’t afford anymore huge fights.

When lunch was over, Tory was relieved she could finally change back into her school clothes. As she stormed the halls, she was pissed off. But no adults were around and the traitor and the hippie freak were together. So, she slammed her body into Moon, making her drop all of her books, “Watch where you’re going next time.” She grinned, “How poetic, the traitor and the freak, or I guess you both are freaks with that lip.”

Moon held Hawk back, “Ignore her Hawk,” she bent down to the floor to pick up the books, “Help me instead.”

Tory walked away with a smile, extremely proud of herself. She loved putting losers in their place.

* * *

“How can you let her treat you like that?”

Moon gave a shy smile, “I don’t believe in fighting. It won’t help anything.”

Hawk wasn’t sure about that.

Moon bit her lip and said, “I’ve heard rumors about her. Her sick mom and how she has to take care of her little brother.”

“That doesn’t excuse anything. I should know.”

“I will never know what it’s like to be in her shoes. So, I can’t claim I’m better. I’ve never been in that situation.” Moon know Hawk thought she was naïve.

“You always believe in the good of people, Moon.”

“Because there _is_ good in everyone, Hawk. Even you. I never thought I would be talking like this to you ever again, but now we’re good friends.” He smiled back at her. “I know, but Tory isn’t what you think. She’ll always be bad.”

“I don’t know about that. Either way, I can still at least emphasize with her situation.”

Hawk sighed. He realized he never could get past the pacifist inside of her.

But Moon didn’t care. She would never sacrifice the things she believed in, including the good in people like Tory.

* * *

“What did that punching bag ever do to you?” Robby laughed.

Tory just kept punching, pretending the bag was everyone at school. She would beat them all up until her knuckles were bloody.

Robby grabbed her wrist. “Hey, calm down there, Tory. You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that.”

She scoffed, releasing herself from his grip, “Why do you care?”

“Because we’re both Cobra Kai, and snakes protect each other.” Tory rolled her eyes, it was so cheesy she thought it should be on a Hallmark card. But Robby felt enormous pride in finally making her smile.

“Could you show you the move, Kreese taught us the other day?”

“You mean when you were on vacation?”

“I had a day-off yes. Was visiting my friend who just got out of prison.” She stared deep into his hazel-green eyes. “Been there.”

She probably related to Robby more than anyone. Their bad childhood, being raised by a single mother with dead beat dads, getting in trouble with the authorities, and being cheated on by their significant others.

She went into the stance Kreese taught her, “You spread your legs like this. No wider than that. Then, hold your fists up…higher than that.” She touched his warm hands and lifted them up to where they were supposed to be. A little chill ran down her spine.

_This should be fun._

* * *

It had been two days since arriving back from the camping trip, and Johnny was eager to see Daniel so they could continue whatever they were. He knew he had to talk about it with him, especially after Sam had caught them together. But just thinking about it made his chest heave, and he felt like the walls of his apartment were closing in on him.

This wasn’t the kind of stuff he usually did. Talk. Carmen knew that, and he had started to be irritated by it. What was he supposed to say to her, that he was fucking his ex-rival and he didn’t know what they were? He didn’t want to seem weak, not to anyone.

Daniel and him agreed on him coming around 4 am, when everyone else would be sleeping, so no one would see him sneaking in. Johnny was just about to get more junk food from the store, when he saw a woman trying to carry her bags. Some of them were dropping, and Johnny was telling himself to turn around and ignore her. He wasn’t going to be soft right now. But he had seen her around the complex before, and she had reminded him of his mom. Looking single and trying to make ends meet, before she had met his step-father, Sid.

“Can I help you with those?” He didn’t even wait for a response before picking them up.

“Well aren’t you a fine man. Thank you so much for helping.” He threw the case of water bottles over his shoulder. “Which apartment number are you?”

She pointed to room a couple of apartments across from his. She unlocked her door and he followed her into the room. “You can put those over on the counter. My son and his friend are here, so I had to buy more food. You know how teenage boys are.”

“Dad?” Johnny turned around.

“Robby?” He was standing next to another teen boy, who he guessed was the woman’s son.

“What are you doing here?”

* * *

The first thing Youth’s mom had said when he came to visit was, “Is this your boyfriend?” Youth blushed. “Mom. _No_.”

Robby laughed, “It’s okay, Youth. No, I’m just a friend.” _His mom is so welcoming_. He wished she could be his mom.

She grinned, “There’s no food in the house at the moment. I guess I better buy some more.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t?” Him and Youth waved goodbye to her as she got into her car to go to the store. Youth said as he entered the apartment, “I got some video games, but they are super old. We can only afford the cheap ones.”

“That’s alright. Games are Games.” Robby felt his heart relax when he was finally inside. It was so close to his dad’s apartment. He had to be stealthy.

Robby was not expecting what he saw in Youth’s room. Bob Marley music was booming out his speakers and his wall was covered with posters of shirtless men. Some of them he recognized. One of them was the actor Brandon P. Bell. It took Robby forever to put two and two together. _Is this your boyfriend?_ His mom’s voice played in his head.

“Are you gay, Youth?”

He looked up from the video game he was inserting into the Game Cube box. Youth narrowed his eyes, “You have a problem with that?”

Robby raised up his hands, “Not at all.” In fact, it kind of excited him. His heart was beating and he didn’t know why. Him and Youth sat down on his bed with the game consoles in their hands. They were playing a very old version of Pac Man.

Suddenly, they heard the door knob unlock.

Youth said, “That must be my Mom back with the pizza.” Robby followed him into the kitchen, where he saw his worst nightmare come true. His dad was standing there, helping Youth’s mom with her groceries.

“Dad?”

“Robby?”

“What are you doing here?”

His dad put the rest of the bags on the counter. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know you were here, Robby.” Youth’s mom sensed something awkward between them. Youth already knew the situation with his dad. She clapped her hands together, “This is your son? Him and my son, Youth, are friends. Maybe you could join us for dinner?” She waved her hand over to a small unsteady table clearly only made for two.

“ _No_ —”

“That would be wonderful. I don’t have any food at my apartment either.” He winked at Robby. _God, his dad had trapped him_. But that doesn’t mean Robby was going to make it easy for him.

All four of them squeezed around the tiny table. While the rest of them sat in silence, his dad was shoving the pizza in his mouth by the dozen. He wanted to yell at him to stop and to get out, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his apartment, he didn’t want to be a rude guest, and he definitely didn’t want to drag Youth and his mom in his drama.

“So, Robby,” breaking the silence, Youth’s mom folded her hands, “What do you plan to study for in college?” He nearly spat out his coke.

He coughed, trying to catch his breath, “Um, I don’t really plan to go to college.”

“A smart kid like you. Come on, you gotta have a plan?”

“I don’t have the money to go to college. But I guess if I did….” Johnny’s ears perked up, it was time to learn something new about his son.

“I would want to sell cars. I already worked at LaRusso Auto Group.”

“You mean for that annoying sales man with the high-pitched voice who is always showing people little bushes?”

The room went silent except for his dad’s laughter. Would his dad and Johnny ever work out their immaturity?

Robby's face flushed, he was embarrassed. Youth must have noticed because he said, “Ma, I think Robby wants to go back home now.”

Youth’s mom got up and wrapped the rest of the pizza in tin foil, “Here, in case you want some more sweetheart.”

Robby smiled tenderly, “Thank you so much for this.”

“No problem.”

* * *

After telling them both goodbye, Robby began walking in a different direction, away from Johnny’s apartment when his Dad said, “You can come live with me, if you want for a little awhile. I won’t bug you are anything.”

“Why should I? So, you can walk out of on me again?”

 _Ouch._ “I know I’ve made too many mistakes,” he scratched the back of his head and continued, “But it made me really happy to learn what you wanted to do in the future.” Johnny knew he was rambling, trying to stretch the moment out so he didn’t have to say goodbye to his son.

Robby’s eyebrow twitched in response, “Yeah, I guess I gotta thank you. If you hadn’t abandoned Mom and me, I would have never discovered my love for selling cars.”

Johnny sighed, “Look Robby, I’m trying okay. But working with Kreese is not the answer. He lies to people, messes kids up.”

“Then, I guess that makes him no different from you.”

He kept hitting Johnny with the truth and something snapped inside of him like a twig, “Just listen to me Robby, if you’re looking for another Dad, Kreese is not the guy. If he is anything like me, then stay away from him, son.”

Robby scoffed and crossed his arms, “Son? Really? because from what I can tell, you already have one.” Robby began walking faster into the distance, probably towards Cobra Kai.

Johnny was ashamed of himself. But he really wished he could have told Robby that both him _and_ Miguel were his sons, and that he loved them both.

* * *

Miguel held onto Sam as she was crying. “I don’t know what to do. I think they’re going to get a divorce and, and what if me and Anthony switch schools and I can’t be with you anymore?”

“Sam, it’s okay. I know we’ll all figure this out somehow.”

That was when his girlfriend grew mad and punched him the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me about my Dad and Johnny? You fucking lied to me, _your_ girlfriend.” More tears came pouring from her eyes.

“It wasn’t my place Sam. It’s something between Johnny and Daniel,” he paused, “And your mom too.”

“I just feel so guilty all the time. Like it’s my fault, and I can’t fix it.”

Miguel went on his knees and held her hands, looking up at her with such love in his eyes, “Sam LaRusso, this is not your fault. This will _never_ be your fault. And you don’t have to fix anything because nothing is broken. People fall in and out of love all of the time, just like we did.”

Sam smiled through her tears and pushed her forehead against Miguel’s, “I never fell out of love with you Miguel.” She said it. Miguel was her first love, and even in the saddest moment of her life, she was happy to be held by him.

He kissed her cheek, “I love you too, Sam.”

* * *

“Johnny, you have to tell me what’s wrong. And drinking is not going to help whatever it is you’re going through.” Daniel grabbed the beer can out of his hand like a doting parent.

“No, but it tastes pretty great.” Daniel cringed at that, “That’s not funny Johnny. One day you’re actually going to have to deal with your problems.”

Johnny reached out to grab Daniel’s jacket and pull him into his lap, “Nothing tastes as good as you though.” He winked.

Daniel blushed, “You are not going to distract me from this conversation.”

“Yeah?” Johnny started nibbling on his ear lobe, but Daniel pushed him away. He sighed, “Okay, you want to know the truth? The truth is Robby was over here at this apartment complex hanging out with one of his friends. He didn’t tell me and I ran into him—” he stopped.

Daniel pinched his arm, “Go on, Johnny.”

Johnny bit his lip, “We got into another fight.” Daniel could feel Johnny’s heart racing through his shirt, “I know it was my fault like it always is. Just another reminder I’m a shitty Dad.”

Daniel turned in Johnny’s lap and held his face with his hands, “You are not a shitty parent Johnny. You just think too little of yourself. You are great with our students.”

“If by great with our students, you mean always yelling “Quiet!” then I don’t think that gets me the best Sensei of the year award either.

That’s when Daniel shoved his lips on Johnny’s to shut him up, “You’re stupid Johnny, if you think you are anything less than extraordinary.”

Johnny’s chest rumbled with a feeling he couldn’t even describe. He loved to be praise alright. So, he carried Daniel bridal style into his room and laid in down on his bed. They made out like they were starving. Their bodies aching even if they didn’t touch each other for one second. Johnny wanted Daniel close and would never let him go, pushing all of his weight on the man below him.

Daniel said breathlessly, “Still not going to let me top?”

That made Johnny laugh, “Not in your dreams LaRusso.” He flipped Johnny on the bottom just to prove himself.

“No, you don’t.” and then Johnny flipped him back. Daniel didn’t try again. He was too horny to worry about it.

“Is this shirt expensive?” He tugged.

“It’s one of my cheaper ones.”

Johnny ripped his shirt open with his bare hands. Okay, Daniel was not expecting that, and he didn’t expect it to be so hot.

They kept kissing and touching every inch of each other’s bodies, until Daniel wanted Johnny to be inside of him. Johnny flipped him over so his stomach was down on the bed.

“What are you doing Johnny? I want to be face to face.”

Johnny paused, “You can do that with anal sex?”

_Oh my god, this man is an idiot!_

“Ugh, I’ll show you Johnny.” They were face to face and Daniel guided Johnny’ cock to his hole.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” He never thought he would say that about having sex with a man.

“I know Johnny. It is.” Daniel kept guiding him until he was all the way in. He was moaning, “You know what to do next.”

And he did. Johnny thrusted deep into Daniel, finding where Daniel like to get it the most. He moaned more when Johnny dick was to the right.

 _There it is_.

He thrusted into that spot over and over, and Daniel was going crazy, his legs shaking. “Don’t stop Johnny. I’m almost there!” Of course, Johnny had to be an asshole and slow it down.

“Mhm, _John_.” He pleaded.

At that, Johnny thrusted into him again fast and hard, until they both found a soothing release. “You’re so good Johnny.” He surprised himself when he actually laid down next to Daniel this time. The other man placed his cheek on his chest. They still weren’t down from the high.

“You can’t go to sleep here Daniel. You need to go home to Amanda.” He ran his fingers through Daniel’s dark hair. _God, it’s soft._

Daniel whined, “Just a couple more minutes.”

Johnny chuckled, “What are you a kid?” He waited for a response but didn’t get one. Daniel was fast asleep, letting out little snores. The thought of Daniel being so handsome crossed his mind, but he quickly shoved it out, feeling a little embarrassed. He put his arm around Daniel’s back, snuggling him a little bit closer, and for the first time in years, Johnny felt a sense of absolute bliss.

He knew it was cheesy and ridiculous to believe people were made for each other. After all, most of the time, all him and LaRusso did was argue, but he couldn’t help thinking everything had led him to this moment. A little voice inside of his head rang, _there are no faggots in this dojo_. Then his step dad’s _no wonder the other boys make fun of you_.

Johnny tried to lock those voices in a box in the back of his brain, and instead focused on Daniel’s light breath against his chest.

* * *

Moon was having a tough week, so she wanted to treat herself. Sure, to some people it may be a little strange she was about to eat alone. But she didn’t care what other people thought. It was a waste of time. Life is short and people should have fun while they are here.

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was Tory working there. She came out in an apron with a notepad, “What can I get you?” It took her a second to register Moon was right there in front of her, “Oh my god, the hippie girl.”

Moon smiled, she guessed Tory wasn’t the best at providing customer service. She ordered a couple of vegan meals as Tory chewed harder on her gum, just not wanting to meet more classmates in this stupid place.

She was writing the notes down, when Moon commented, “You’re really pretty you know that?” Tory was not expecting a compliment, so her face started to flush. “If you’re trying to pity me or something, you can shove it.”

Moon giggled, “I don’t pity you Tory, I just want to be your friend.”

“Nobody wants to be my friend. I’m the crazy psycho girl remember?” She crossed her arms, looking down on Moon with wicked eyes.

“You can’t fool me, Tory, I think there’s more to you than anger.”

Tory snapped back, “What the hell do you know about me? I’m bad and I always will be.” Moon grabbed her hand, and Troy was surprised she didn’t pull away.

“I’ve heard about you from my other friends. How you take care of your sick mom and little brother. No bad person would ever do that. Only the kindest.”

Someone yelled from the kitchen, “You, Nichols girl, get back to taking orders! I’m not paying you to stand around talking to one of your friends.”

Tory almost broke the notebook in half. “I have to go Moon.”

She smiled, that was the first time Tory ever said her name. “See you later Tory,” she waved. She looked so much smaller here.

Tory walked away and grumbled beneath her breathe, “Hopefully, never hippie girl.” But she couldn’t hide a small grin appearing on the edge of her lips.

* * *

Things between him and Johnny continued the way they were. Every morning at 4 am, he would head over to Jonny’s apartment. They would eat, have sex, and then lay down next to each other, but not for too long. This night, Daniel really wanted to stay by Johnny’s side. A part of them would always be enemies. Daniel would yell at Johnny at his drinking problem, and Johnny would yell at Daniel about his obsessive cleaning. He couldn’t find anything in his apartment anymore. It was so squeaky clean it gave Johnny a headache.

They were the best after sex, when they both let their guard down. Daniel told Johnny stories, he even told him about Michael and when he joined Cobra Kai.

“I’m gonna track this guy down and kill him.”

That made Daniel laugh, “That was years ago Johnny, I’m over it.”

Johnny held him closer, “You don’t really mean that, do you?”

Daniel winked, “You’ll never know.” Johnny groaned.

Sometimes, if Johnny felt really safe with Daniel, he would tell me some things about his life too. Like about his mother, and Sid, and growing up and being bullied. Daniel never knew that. That Johnny was looking for a sanctuary and Kreese had manipulated him into thinking he could trust him. It made Daniel clench down on his teeth. _That asshole_. He was the cause of everything, of all the fucking bullshit. He was a monster that needed to be put down, and the both of them would make sure of that.

“Don’t go home tonight Daniel,” Johnny whispered into his ear so quietly Daniel swooned. But he couldn’t stay here. “I have to go back to my _family_ , Johnny.”

There was obviously an unspoken wish between the two of them that remained unspoken, _I wish you were my family_.

But the faint morning light would fall on their faces, pulling them awake, and then Daniel had to leave again.


	4. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tory turns to Robby for comfort. Daniel betrays Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: the death of a minor character, f slur is used when talking about Johnny's past. 
> 
> Music: 
> 
> Daniel-
> 
> I Did Something Bad by Taylor Swift 
> 
> Johnny/Daniel-
> 
> One More Night by Maroon Five 
> 
> Lips On You by Maroon Five 
> 
> Fools by Troye Sivan
> 
> i hate you i love you by Gnash 
> 
> Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi 
> 
> Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi 
> 
> Your Grace by Lewis Capaldi 
> 
> Naked by James Arthur 
> 
> Without You by Hinder 
> 
> Better Than Me by Hinder
> 
> Lips Of An Angel by Hinder 
> 
> Life After You by Daughtry 
> 
> Terry/Kreese- 
> 
> Bad Guy by Billie Eilish 
> 
> Tory/Her mom-
> 
> Knocking on Heaven's Door 
> 
> How Could You Leave Us by NF 
> 
> Amanda/Daniel/Johnny/Carmen- 
> 
> Unfaithful by Rihanna 
> 
> It Wasn't Me by Shaggy 
> 
> I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith 
> 
> I Hope by Gabby Barrett 
> 
> I have an entire outline for this fanfic. Everything I do is thought out carefully. While this chapter and the one before are sad, I promise I have a much happier-ish ending for these characters. No character in my fanfic is exactly what they seem, even those who seem extremely one-dimensional. As for the drama in this chapter, Ralph Maccio has described Cobra Kai as a karate soap opera and that Johnny and Daniel are a lot like Ross and Rachel.

Tory cleaned up the floor, expect this time it was not for school. Her brother was sick and he had thrown up in his bedroom. She went back and forth between her mother and little brother with wet wash rags. She placed one on her mother’s forehead, her face was as pale as a ghost. Before she was about to leave, her mom grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

“Tory, I never wanted this for you. You have to believe me.”

It hurt her to speak. “It’s okay, Mom. I’m here.”

Her mother’s eyes blinked a few times, “No, Tory. It’s not okay. I’m the parent. I should be the one taking care of you.”

“I’m not mad about that Mom. I like taking care of you.”

“No, you don’t. You should be having fun, making friends like every other kid.” She pulled her down even more closely to her mouth, “I can end this Tory. The pain for you and me, it’ll all be gone. And you’ll be free.”

Tears swelled up in Tory’s eyes, “Mom, what are you saying?”

“Hand me those pills we keep in the top cabinet. And this will all be over.”

It took Tory a second to register what her mom had said. She tore her wrist back from her mother’s grasp and yelled, “After all I’ve done for you? You want to take the easy way out?” She pulled on her mom’s shirt, “You will _fight_ this for us. You owe us. You owe me. It’s time you sucked it up and be the parent for once.”

She left the room before her mother could say anything else.

* * *

“There are so many things I still don’t know about you, Johnny.” They were both laying down on his bed, Daniel on Johnny’s shoulder.

“I don’t know about your family, or what your favorite movie even is.”

Johnny chuckled, “That’s the kind of thing couples do, not us.”

“Come on, you can’t even tell me your favorite movie?”

Johnny paused. Whenever someone asked what his favorite movie was, he always lied. He would automatically answer with some typical action movie, like _Indiana Jones_ or _Die Hard_. He smiled at the thought, “Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle.”

The room was silent for a moment, and then Daniel let out a little laugh, “You serious Johnny?”

He shrugged, “It’s a funny movie. I laugh my ass off every time.”

“I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“What’s your favorite movie then?”

Daniel thought for a moment. Would Johnny watch something like that? He replied, “The Outsiders.” He looked up at Johnny to see his reaction. He was seriously calm.

“I think that was the one book I actually read in high school.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, “Both the book and the movie?”

“Yeah,” he placed his arm around his neck, “I always liked Dally the most.”

Daniel smiled, “I’m more of a Johnny kind of guy. I related to him the most.” He wondered if Johnny related to Dally too. He could see some similarities. Daniel couldn’t believe he was about to ask this.

Daniel bit his lip. “Did you think Dally was attractive as a kid?”

Johnny gave him a puzzlingly look, “You were thinking about guys even way back then?”

“Objectively, I thought he was a good-looking guy.”

Johnny scoffed, “There’s no such thing as obliquing thinking someone is hot.” Daniel laughed and then kissed Johnny on the cheek.

“ _Objectively_ , not _obliquing_.” He corrected him.

“Whatever.”

Did Daniel offend him? He just of looked like he was done with the conversation, but he just kept pushing. “You didn’t like…think one time back then that some guy was hot?”

“ _Hell_ , no.” He couldn’t have survived in Sid’s life if he ever gave that impression.

Daniel sighed, “You can tell me Johnny. If anyone ever made fun of—”

“Knock it off Daniel!” he shook his head, “I told you _no_. Let’s move on from this subject.” Daniel turned around and faced him. “You got a problem with that?”

Daniel’s eyes were shimmering in the light, “I just wish you would let me in a little bit, Johnny. You know about my mother and my family life. About Mr. Miyagi.” He always had a huge wall up. And Daniel took it as a challenge and wanted to tear down. He knew Johnny would never be fully open about what he was feeling, and he was never going to be 100% soft. “Please Johnny,” he held his hand. “If you have to be vulnerable, I want to be the guy you come to and be yourself around. As long as your soft with _me_. I won’t make fun of you I promise.”

He shook his head again, “That isn’t me Daniel. I’m not going to be a fucking pussy about it.”

“Just with me. Here, in this apartment. I won’t tell anyone.”

Johnny gave up, letting out a deep sigh. “Alright you want to know about my family? My life?” It’s not a happy story.”

“Tell me, John.” He gave him a quick kiss.

So, Johnny told him, almost, everything. About how he was raised by a single mother who couldn’t support him, so she married his step-dad, Sid for his money. They were never in love. Sid only cared about the way she looked and that she was young. But Johnny’s mother swore she would get Johnny the opportunities he couldn’t have otherwise. She would defend her son whenever Sid called him a “faggot” or a “pussy,” and told him over and over again it was his fault he was bullied. He hesitated telling Daniel about high school.

About how much Ali meant to him at the time because she would listen. And how his mom comforted him when he lost to Daniel in the tournament and quit Cobra Kai. He was a mess and his mom tried so hard to pick him up out of his depression. How he tried to go to Community College, but he flunked all of his classes because he felt like he wasn’t smart enough to belong there. He drank and partied all through his 20s and even some of his 30s. To numb how he had lost everything after that tournament. All he had was karate and then he went and ruined that too. It was his fault Kreese got mad at him and almost choked him until he died. Only to be put in that chokehold years later. _I tried my best_ , he had told Kreese, but his best wasn’t good enough was it?

That’s not good enough to be a part of Cobra Kai. He was so miserable, he was drunk when he met Shannon and for the most of their marriage. He didn’t even really like her. His mother had died before Shannon got pregnant, so she never knew Robby was coming. But she hated Shannon with all her heart and told Johnny that he deserved better than her all the time. He told her back, _you deserved better than Sid, and you married him anyways._ That would make her so mad, _you know why I married him Johnny. For you._

They had one of their fights right before she died, and he didn’t remember much after that. He couldn’t even remember if there was a funeral. He was so depressed he had lost his mother, so when Robby was born, he wanted to stay away from all of it. He didn’t deserve to have Shannon or the kid. He was poison. He was convinced he would be a shitty dad, just like Sid and his biological dad who had left them behind. He believed if he was around, Robby would grow up to be just like him. He knew he shouldn’t have left him with a fucking drunk. But he was a drunk too and Shannon and him were always fighting.

_You know why I married, him Johnny. For you._

_You know why I left you Robby. For you._

On the other hand, he never had to worry about disappointing Miguel, because at that point in time, he hadn’t considered him a son. The kid kind of just snuck up on him against his will. He found him annoying, a chatter box always trying to be his friend. But then, he became Johnny’s second chance at parenthood.

That’s why he started drinking again when Miguel was in a coma. It was his fault and he knew it. And all of his failures started replaying over and over again in his mind. That’s how he felt whenever he saw Robby. His one, big mistake he would never be able to make up for. But more than anything, what Johnny saw in Robby, was his mother. Dead. So, he avoided his first son.

“Johnny,” Daniel caressed his face when he was done, “Why don’t you just tell Robby that?” He was right. It was a sad story. And Daniel never knew he was going through those things when he met Johnny for the first time, and he thought maybe he loved Ali because it was the only good thing in his life besides his mother.

Johnny tried to hold back his tears. Trying to a man like his step-dad told him to be, his nails dug deep into Johnny’s shoulders, looming over him like a hawk. But it was like he exploded with emotions. He never told anyone that much about his life. And he was so happy he could trust Daniel so much.

He cried into Daniel’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the other man. Like he used to do with his mother, that night on the beach when he lost the tournament to the man holding onto him now. What irony. That everything led back to here. Back into Dnaiel, his rival’s arms, with his grip and the smell of his hair just like his mother. His mother. The only person he had ever told, “I love you.”

* * *

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

Demetri stood there, his head turned down since he couldn’t look Yasmine in the eyes. “I can’t be with you Yasmine. I’m sorry, but it’s not fair to you if I feel something for someone else.”

She snapped her fingers in his face, “Look at me. Who is this bitch Demetri?”

He paused. “I don’t know if I would use that word to—”

“WHO IS IT DEMETRI? TELL ME NOW!” She pinched his arm.

“Okay, okay.” He whined. “Let me go. It’s Hawk. I think I might like Hawk.”

Yasmine’s eyes grew wide, like she wasn’t sure what he really had said. “What the hell? Are you really dumping me for a guy? Your fucking gay?” Her face grew red and she held her fist up.

“I’m not sure if I’m gay. I think I could be bisexual.” He realized telling Yasmine that information probably didn’t help ease her anger. That’s when she went at him with full force.

“Wait—” Suddenly, Demetri was seeing the world upside down and his back slammed hard against the floor.

“Ow.” She managed to flip Demetri. He asked himself in shock, _did Yasmine just do karate?_

She sniffled, “No wonder you were such a shitty ass boyfriend.”

He didn’t mean to hurt her. Not ever. He just wanted what he couldn’t have.

* * *

“Well, if it isn’t Terry Silver? Been awhile, yeah?” Kreese shook his hand. He still had that ponytail.

“Ha, yeah, thanks for paying my bail, looks like I owe you again.” He was in prison for company embezzlement before Kreese paid to get him out.

“Help me defeat Daniel LaRusso this time and we’re even.”

He smiled in response to that. “I can’t wait to smash him like a bug.”

“Yeah, well, that little bug is bigger this time. Rumor is he teamed up with my old student Johnny Lawrence.”

“I’m bigger this time too.” He laughed, thinking about how messed up Daniel was once him and Kreese were finished with him. He could still see the blood on his knuckles like yesterday.

“I wouldn’t underestimate the two of them together, if I were you. One of my best students with Mr. Miyagi’s kid. We got to bring our all, show no mercy.” _Extinguish the flame before it burns._

“I’ve been planning this for years, even while I was locked up in the big house. Thinking about how to get revenge on that fucking punk. And then you called.”

“But I don’t plan to go for LaRusso this time.”

Terry raised his eyebrows, “Then who?”

Kreese smirked, pausing for effect. “His kids.”

* * *

Carmen was on her way to Johnny’s apartment. She had made him oatmeal. She knows how sometimes he forgot to eat healthy foods. Plus, they hadn’t really talked for a while. She thought maybe Johnny was scared of commitment, and she couldn’t blame him for that. She hadn’t really trusted anyone since Miguel’s father. For years, she kept thinking the men in her life were all bad deep down. When they were with her, she saw her husband’s face. It gave her nightmares for quite some time.

Carmen knocked on his door a couple times. _Was somebody grunting?_

“Oh, hell no!” She knocked the door again, pounding on it like it was a drum. “Get out here Johnny! I know you’re fucking some slut! Get out here and show me that puta!” This was not Carmen’s proudest moment. She hadn’t used that kind of language since Miguel was born. But she was pissed. And if Johnny wasn’t interested, he should have just told her so.

Finally, Johnny peered out the door, not fully letting her in. Probably so she wouldn’t try to storm in and find whoever he was with.

“Get out here Johnny. I need to talk to you.” he carefully stepped out the door, not letting it fully open. He buried his hands in his pockets.

“Look, Carmen—”

Before he got a chance to explain, Carmen took the huge bowl she had in her hands and dump the whole thing of oatmeal on Johnny’s face. Then she huffed and walked away back to her apartment.

* * *

“Johnny is everything okay?” Daniel froze where he stood, “Oh my god, John.” He started laughing at Johnny with oatmeal covered all over his face. “Well, can’t let the food go to waste.”

He joked and licked some of the oatmeal off of Johnny’s cheek. “Nice to know she thinks I’m a ‘slut’ and ‘puta’.” He got a wash rag and started rubbing the oatmeal off Johnny’s face.

“She probably wouldn’t have said that if she knew it was you.”

“Close your eyes,” he wiped the oatmeal dripping down his eye lids, “What do you think she would have said?.” He got a wet paper towel to get the oatmeal of his Metallica shirt.

“Something along the lines of, what the hell are you doing with your male ex-rival?”

Daniel was quiet. “Is me being male really that huge of an issue for you Johnny?”

He didn’t respond to that and just let Daniel clean the rest. Instead of with words, he would say it through his actions, as Daniel was washing his hands, he picked him up and carried him by the waist bridal-style to his bedroom.

“Is this going to be a regular thing with us?” Johnny blushed when Daniel said “us.” He kissed Daniel, using his tongue and shoving it deep down Daniel’s throat. He moaned super loudly. Guess they were going for round two already. Usually Johnny would at least stop for a snack first, but then again, he did just have a huge bowl of oatmeal poured on his face.

To get back at him, Johnny licked his cheek like Daniel did with the oatmeal. It made Daniel laugh. That sexy laugh made Johnny want more. He bit the other other’s man lip as he was kissing him. Nothing too rough. Just hot.

Then, Daniel touched this lower back, slowly dragging down to his ass. He knew Johnny liked that a lot. He chuckled. _The things you can learn about a person just by having sex with them._ Johnny got out the lube and the condoms. And slid his fingers into Daniel, he was extra loose from their earlier fuck. So, Johnny went ahead and just shoved his cock right in.

Daniel said his name like it was everything, “ _Johnny_.” He opened his legs up wider.

He started thrusting into him. _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny_ , Daniel repeated his name over and over, whispering into his ear. Riling him up. He didn’t know why, but it never felt like Daniel fully let him in until this moment. “ _John_.”

They came at the same time, loving that sweet release like never before. Maybe it was because they were both tired that Daniel unintentionally whispered, “I love you.”

He leaned his head back relaxing on Johnny’s pillow. _What did he just say?_ Johnny pulled out of him, and Daniel fell asleep instantly after that. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding.

_He didn’t mean that. It was just the heat of the moment. Daniel didn’t mean it._

Johnny was freaking out. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t breathe. It never happened this intensely before. The walls of the already small apartment were closing in on him.

Daniel woke back up when he heard Johnny’s whimpering and his fast breathing. “Johnny. You’re having a panic attack. Breathe.”He placed his hand on Johnny’s back and rubbed it.

“Johnny follow me. Take a deep breath in and out.” After a couple of minutes passed, Johnny was much better.

“Johnny, you just had a panic attack. My daughter gets them too.” His face was pale and he didn’t respond to Daniel. So, Daniel let out a heavy sigh and asked, “How long have you been having these attacks?”

“Ever since high school, I think. Maybe even before that.”

Daniel was shocked. He knew Johnny was having some problems, but going undiagnosed that long, having those attacks without anybody else’s help. He probably always had to prove he was a man and say he was fine.

“Johnny. I think you should see somebody. They could help you.”

That’s when Daniel remembered what he said to Johnny after they climaxed. _I love you._ He probably had some form of relationship anxiety because of his past. Maybe he feared being so intimate with him?

“Oh, Johnny. I’m so sorry for not noticing what you were going through.” Daniel embraced him.

He thought Johnny was going to respond with “panic attacks are for pussies” or “there is no fear in this dojo.” But Johnny was scared all of the time. That’s why he did what he did wasn’t it?

Johnny tugged on his arm, “It’s okay, Daniel. Look, it’s over now. I’m okay.”

“I said what I said because I was caught up in the moment. That’s it.” Daniel kissed his forehead.

 _He didn’t mean it?_ “I know Daniel. I’m alright.”

* * *

Tory was back from another terrible day at school. She had to take shower to get all of the smelly food scents off of her. But she did buy In-N-Out Burger on her way there. It would be tonight’s dinner, since she couldn’t afford anything else. But when she walked through the door with the fast food bag in her hand, she saw her brother standing alone. He was crying.

“Tanner? What’s wrong?” She held his hands.

“It’s mom, she asked me for some pills and—” Tory didn’t let him finish. She bolted towards her mother’s room. It felt like her heart was caught in her throat.

“Mom!” Her mother didn’t move, and Tory went to take her pulse. _Nothing._ _Why was this happening to them?_ She held onto her mother’s face and cried so loudly the neighbors most likely heard through the walls.

 _How dare her mother do that to her son? How could she leave them like this?_ She hit her body a couple of times, “I hate you!”

Tory never got to be a kid because of her, and it felt like all the time helping her mom was wasted in one instance. She pulled her brother away, who had been watching her, standing by the door. She covered his eyes. It was not something he should see. His eyes were wide open, like he didn’t fully comprehend what happened. He just thought their mom asked for those pills because she was in pain.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

She called 9-1-1 and paced across the small living room. They laid her body down on the stretcher. Tory didn’t know what to do. So, she called the number Robby gave her on the old landline.

“It’s my mom, she’s…” She was crying.

“I’ll be right there, hang on Tory.” He hung up. She couldn’t believe he was actually going to where she lived to comfort her. They put her body in the ambulance. One man wrote down the address for where they were taking her. He looked around the apartment, “Do you have any relatives or neighbors you two kids can stay with?” She hated the way he called her a “kid.”

She looked across the room towards her brother’s eyes, “Yes, we have someone we can stay with.” She lied. Maybe she could move alongside Robby in the dojo, but she doubted Kreese would want a bunch of kids staying there.

The ambulance came and went. And Tory was there holding onto Tanner until she heard someone knock on her door.

“Are you two alright?” She gave a little sigh of relief. It was Robby. She gave him a long hug and continued crying like a little kid. She hadn’t done that in a while. Just being a kid. Robby placed a hand around her back, holding onto her too. They were bonded, unaware of how just similar and connected they were by their mothers.

He moved a strand of her hair from her face and whispered, “Everything will be okay, Tory. I asked Kreese if you and your brother could stay in the dojo. He understands.”

 _That’s right._ She remembered he once had a sick mom too.

So, Robby waited as Tory packed stuff up for both herself and her younger brother. They never knew what they were going to need. She would still have to pay the rent for this place, wouldn’t she?

Tory hardly remembered the trip to back to Cobra Kai. She thought Robby was holding her hand while she was holding her brother’s. She didn’t want him to blame himself. She told Tanner, “Never believe this is your fault. You hear me?” She kissed his forehead.

Robby tugged her hand, “It’s not yours either…your mom probably thought she was doing what she thought was best for the both of you.”

Tory glared at him, “Yeah, leaving me and Tanner with nobody else to take care of us. Mother of the fucking year award.”

“I know it doesn’t seem like that way right now—”

“You have been there for me in this short time, more than she has in years.” Robby turned his head. Yeah, it definitely knew that horrible feeling. The realization that your parents love themselves more than they love their own kids.

“Parents can hurt just like we can. It doesn’t mean they don’t love us.”

“Really,” she deflected, “Then, why don’t you ever talk to yours?” She probably shouldn’t have that, but she was hurting. And when Tory was hurting, she would lash out and hurt other people along with herself too—like a snake.

Robby just ignored her. They were back in the dojo and he kept hitting the punching bag. It was good therapy. She tucked her brother in with the blanket she took from the apartment. It was his Captain America comfort blanket that he used to carry around with him when he was a baby.

“Look Robby,” she never apologized to anyone before, “I know I am being a jerk. I just…I _hat_ e her for what she’s done.” She started whimpering.

Robby held her again, “It’s forgotten, Tory.” They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Getting use to the feeling of each other. Tory liked that. He smelled like sweat from his workout. She shouldn’t be doing this. But she was hurt and made a rash decision. She just went ahead and gave Robby a huge old kiss, feeling his chapped lips. He tasted like watermelon.

But he gently let her go. “Tory, your Mom just died and your sad.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She just wanted the feeling of something warm beside her.

* * *

Amanda knew she was ignoring Daniel too much, but she couldn’t help what she was feeling. It was a woman’s intuition. She kept feeling her husband let go of what they were. She felt it that night when they were camping. It was like he was thinking about something else when he was supposed to be with her, and Amanda didn’t know how to fix it. Why couldn’t she let this feeling go?

They were both back from work, and Daniel was taking a shower. She didn’t want him to be on the couch anymore. Away from her touch. They would make it through this just like they always did.

So, she stripped off her clothes and joined.

At first, he seemed kind of nervous like it was strange his wife wanted to shower with him. He didn’t deny her though when she started lightly kissing his neck.

“Amanda, I ca—”

She put her finger up against his lips. “Shhh, Daniel. Just relax. It’s me.”

He hesitated for a moment, but then started scrubbing her body with the soap. Amanda wanted more so she started kissing and sucking on his chest. She was always afraid of shower sex. She would imagine the worst, her slipping and cracking her head upon. She wasn’t sure how other couples managed to do it so often.

But for Daniel right now, to be with her in this moment, she would do anything. Because she was so scared of who she would be without him.

* * *

Moon excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She learned about Tory’s mom. One of the Cobra Kai members told Hawk and then Hawk told her. The loud speaker called Tory to the principal’s office for some reason. And Moon thought if she excused herself, she could catch Tory coming back from the office.

But she didn’t see her in the halls.

Suddenly, she heard faint cries. She walked out of the school’s back entrance, hoping none of the teachers saw her. Tory was leaning up against the wall, hiding her face. Moon just sat down next to her not saying a word, and Tory buried her face into her shoulder.

When her tears stopped, Moon started to talk, “I don’t know what it’s like to lose a mom, but I’m here for you Tory. No judgement.”

“Why Moon. Why are you always trying to save me? I’m bad. I’m Cobra Kai.”

Moon put an arm around her shoulder, “Because I want to be your friend.”

Tory sniffed her jacket. Her perfume smelled nice. But before she could get too attached, Tory remember she was Hawk’s friend. And any sign of weakness would go back to him through her.

Moon was good, and she wasn’t. So, Tory shoved her off, “You and I will never be friends,” she wiped her face, “I would never be with someone who’s so weak.”

To her surprise, Moon stood up, walked back to the door that would led back to the school, turned around, and said, “If you want to see something weak Tory, maybe it’s time you looked in the mirror.”

* * *

Daniel had gotten so intimate with Johnny lately. It wasn’t just sex or kissing anymore. He had let something slipped while he was tired and high from the pleasure, and it had scared Johnny before he was ready. Honestly, Daniel still didn’t fully understand what he felt for Johnny. He thought if he kept seeing Johnny, it would help him figure it out. Maybe he needed to talk to someone about it? But who could he tell?

Johnny started getting really kinky after Daniel made him pasta. Half of their dinner was uneaten, as they were pushing each other against walls and pulling each other’s hair. It kind of felt like back when they were having sex for the first time, expect this time it was more playful. Understanding what one another could handle, knowing exactly what their bodies liked. To ease their competitive side, they decided to play a game. Whoever moaned first would be the loser. Johnny smirked, “You sure Daniel? Cause you’re usually the one moaning loudly.”

Daniel gave a snarky response, “If you let me top, I would make _you_ moan the whole time.”  
But they weren’t trying to argue. Instead of anything hardcore, Johnny was just sucking the skin of his neck softly, but hard enough to make a hickey. Johnny thought to himself, _I want people to know your mine_. Of course, people weren’t objects, but he did have an extremely high possessive streak when he wanted to. Part of it might be the lack of ability to trust anyone after so many heartaches.

It was when Johnny pulled his shirt off, that Daniel realized he had forgotten about the shower sex. Johnny stared at Daniel’s hickeys all over his chest and belly, his eyes narrowing and glaring straight into him. He hid his mouth with his hand and got out of bed, trying not to completely lose control.

“Johnny,” Daniel began.

His voice was shaky and angry, “Are you having sex with both Amanda _and_ me?”

Daniel didn’t respond. He knew if he said what he said, Johnny was going to blow up on him. And he didn’t know why, “Your telling me you’re not having sex with anyone else Johnny? Carmen? Women at the bar?” Daniel knew how Johnny operated.

But Johnny stood there, frozen. Cold. Feeling absolutely betrayed, wishing he had ever put his heart on display. “ _No_. No Carmen. No other girls. No one but you.”

Daniel was speechless. _Oh no_. Johnny tried to stay calm until he started pounding his fists on the cabinet. “Fucking hell Daniel! Who the hell do you think you are? I could have aids because you are fucking us both!” He was furious.

“We never said we couldn’t have sex with other people Johnny! And we wore protection. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! Condoms are not 100% effective! I’m not stupid! You lied to me!” Johnny knew Daniel was married, but he said Amanda and him were in a rough patch and he had trusted Daniel more than anyone in his life. “All those things I told you about myself. Is this some kind of joke to you? Are you having sex with me and then gossiping about it with your wife behind my back? Is this some sick twist of revenge? Listen to me you sick, twisted fucking asshole!” His face was growing so red as he was yelling at the top of his lungs. 

Daniel got out of bed too, standing in front of him with his fists clenched, “No, I would never do that to you Johnny! You really think that little of me? Everything I told you was the truth!”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Daniel grabbed his shirt, “No, Johnny! We can work this out like adults. We never said we couldn’t have sex with other people!”

“GET OUT!” Johnny was the maddest he had ever seen him in his life. He wanted to cry, to tell Johnny that it wasn’t fair and that he loved him.

“How can I just say “no” to my _wife_ , Johnny?”

He grabbed his clothes and the rest of his stuff. He hoped their yelling didn’t wake up any of Johnny’s neighbors. When he walked out, Johnny slammed the door shut with full force.

Daniel was surprised it didn’t break. He didn’t mean to hurt him like that. He wasn’t trying to manipulate Johnny’s feelings. His heart dropped and he felt like puking. He wanted to run back into the apartment and tell Johnny he wanted him and nobody else. But his other life, his married life kept calling him back.

* * *

When he arrived home, he was heartbroken. But tried his hardest not to cry, or to show Amanda how horrible it felt. She had invited him back to bed after their shower escapade, smiling like everything would be alright. But when he came home, she stood in their bedroom looking mad with her arms crossed at him.

“Honey, I’m tired.”

“Where were you Daniel?” She was shaking, “I was wondering why you wanted to stay another night on the couch. I went to look for you at 4 am but you weren’t there.”

“Amanda, I’m not in the mood to talk about this.” She glared at him and walked over, touching his neck.

 _Oh my god_. In his rush to get out of Johnny’s house, he forgot about the hickeys forming on his neck too.

“These aren’t mine, Daniel! Who are you cheating on me with?”

“Amanda, I—”

“Tell me now. For the sake of our marriage,” She teared up a little, “Tell me who she is Daniel. _Please_.”

Daniel shallowed. _Was he really going to say it? If he told her the truth, he could never be able to take back._ He was back into a corner by the two people he loved most.

He was choking back his own tears, completely ashamed of himself, as he admitted to his wife, “Johnny, Amanda…I’ve been having sex with Johnny.”


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri does something unexpected. A brutal fight breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny/Daniel-
> 
> Hold On by Chord Overstreet 
> 
> Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus 
> 
> Waves by Dean Lewis 
> 
> Be Alright by Dean Lewis 
> 
> Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye 
> 
> Without Me by Hasley
> 
> Someone Like You by Adele 
> 
> Johnny's/Hawk's Character-
> 
> I Hate Myself by NF 
> 
> Tory's Character-
> 
> Bad At Love by Hasley 
> 
> Hawk/Demetri- 
> 
> Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon 
> 
> Breathe Again by Sarah Bareilles 
> 
> Daniel/Amanda-
> 
> Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo 
> 
> This chapter begins a major plotline I have been planning since the beginning, and that's Johnny and Daniel's trip to healing from the effects of their PTSD, anxiety, and internalized homophobia. It will start with some reluctance, but eventually, these characters will go where they need to. The trigger warning for this chapter is that someone gets beat up and there is some blood. No one dies. These men need to work on themselves before they can be truly happy.

Daniel should have known him and Amanda would end up here. In this cold room, with those judging eyes. He knew what he did with Johnny was wrong. But he really, _really_ , didn’t want to do this.

“Getting right to the chase, what are you two here for?” Their couple’s therapist stared at them and folded her arms.

Daniel’s heart felt like it jumped into his throat.

Amanda spoke up first, “We have been having trouble being intimate.”

Doctor Oh wiped her glasses, “I mean the _real_ reason you are here.” She looked tired, like this was something that happened all the time. Couples lied.

But Amanda gave her a confused look.

_Screw it. Just tear of the band-aid._

“I’m here because I fucked a guy.”

Amanda gave him a soft slap on his chest, “Honey!” She didn’t like Daniel being so direct about it. Her face flushed red.

Doctor Oh, however, seemed unphased. In fact, she appreciated Daniel’s honesty. “And do you know why you did it?” she grabbed her notebook to write some things down, “There’s always a reason.”

Daniel shrugged, “I don’t know. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing.” He never had those moments until Johnny.

“You don’t know?” She rubbed her leg, “You don’t know why you would cheat on your wife?”

Daniel’s hands were shaking. He felt like she was cornering him. _Why did he do it?_ He said after gulping awkwardly, “Because the sex was great.”

Amanda stared, trying her best to understand.

The doctor said, “So you cheated on your wife because you weren’t being intimate. So searched for it elsewhere?”

Daniel thought, _do therapists usually ask leading questions?_ “No, that’s not true,” he turned to face his wife, “I love you. Sex or no sex.”

She reached out and held his hand. She didn’t realize he had been shaking.

“Then was your relationship with him more romantic in nature?”

“No,” he squeezed his wife’s hand, “It was just sex.”

Amanda replied, “We wouldn’t be here if it was just sex Daniel.”

Doctor Oh wrote some stuff on her notepad. He wondered what she was writing. Maybe something like: _Daniel is a bad husband who cheats on his wife and is a nymphomaniac_.

“Mr. LaRusso have you had any previous sexually encounters with men?”

Daniel’s face burned red. He could feel Amanda’s pulse race. He was, after all, about to reveal one secret that he had always kept from her until now.

“Yes.”

Doctor Oh spoke up, “What was it like?”

“It didn’t really last long enough for me to tell.” His wife raised her eyebrows at that.

Their doctor wrote something down again, “Can you describe this sexual experience, if it doesn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

He wiggled in his seat. “His name was Michael, and he was one of my best friends in college…one day he jerked me off in the showers after one of our soccer games.” He hesitated to say this next part, “I lost my virginity to him.”

Amanda looked shocked.

“Did you have any sexual encounters with him after that?”

He hated the way she said “sexual encounters.”

“No, he ignored me afterwards. We weren’t friends anymore. He pretended he didn’t know my existence.

“Were there other men you had sex with in college?”

Daniel started to get annoyed, “No, I never had sex with another man again…until Johnny that is.”

Doctor Oh looked interested at that. She crossed her legs. “What is it about Johnny, that finally made you desire to have sex with men again?”

She really _was_ asking too many leading questions. “Not _men_. Just one man.” He paused, “I don’t know, at first it was just a way to relieve stress and then it turned into something more.”

Amanda was listening intensely. She never knew he husband experienced all of this on his own.

Their therapist lips smirked, “Romance?”

Daniel glared into the distance, staring at the plants outside of the window behind her. “No. It was like…an ache. A desire to be next to him.” They weren’t really boyfriends, but sometimes there were moments beyond sex between them, and although he wouldn’t admit it until now, they had been very intimate multiple times. He told Johnny things he never told anyone in his entire life before? 

“No.” He lied. Thinking about the moment when he told Johnny, _I love you_. He was on top of him, tired, sweating from all of the sex they had, and then when he told Johnny those three words, his eyes turned scared.

The time had raced by, and the appointment was already over. Daniel was alarmed at all of things he confessed. But Amanda was not satisfied.

“What can we do until next session to help our relationship?”

Doctor Oh stayed silent for a couple of moments. “There’s something important I want to discuss with you next time. For now…” she stared, “I would recommend cooling off, spending time apart. I know it sounds contradictory, but sometimes it takes separation to realize how much you love another person.

Daniel definitely knew that pretty well. The constant goodbyes. But they both would do anything to help their marriage.

* * *

Hawk hadn’t seen Demetri in days. Their friendship appeared to be on hold again. They ignored each other in the halls. There wasn’t much to say after all that had happened. Little did they know, they were thinking about the same thing.

In his chemistry class, Hawk heard a rumor that Demetri broke up with Yasmine. He almost quivered when he heard the news. And a feeling of nauseous welled up inside of him. How could Demetri break up with one of the hottest girls in school. It didn’t make sense. Yasmine was Demetri’s dream girl. He loved mean blondes.

He also heard about Tory’s mom. News traveled fast, but he ignored the gossip because he had other things to deal with.

They passed each other in the hall again. “Hey,” He said before they turned the corner. “I heard you and Yasmine broke up.” Demetri looked pale as a ghost, and there were bags under his eyes like he hadn’t gotten any sleep. It reminded Hawk of the night he figured out he liked his best friend.

“This is ridiculous,” Demetri muttered.

Hawk’s eyes widened, “What is?”

Demetri moved his hand in the space between them, “ _This_ is. What we keeping pretending to feel.” He was talking so fast Hawk hardly understood him. “I’m not an idiot Eli. Several animals species are homosexual in nature. If they can’t do it, why can’t we? Why can’t we just kiss the people we want?”

Hawk was in such a state of shock, he didn’t react when Demetri pulled him into a corner in the hallway, almost like the place he had kissed Yasmine for the first time. Demetri grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to his height.

Hawk’s lips were suddenly buzzing with something warm and wet against them. _Was Demetri actually kissing him? Was this a dream?_

He always thought he would be the one to initiate the kissif the opportunity came up, but instead, he was pressed against the wall and letting Demetri’s tongue slip in a little, before they broke apart absolutely breathless from the taste.

Before they could say anything to each other, the bell rang loudly across the school. The halls were empty, since everyone else had made their way to their classes. _Did anyone see them?_

Hawk covered his red mouth with his hand, while Demetri shyly smiled. “I-I like you Eli. And I think you might like me too.”

But Hawk was ashamed. Thinking about what his mom would think of him. He still could recall the pain on his cheek when she slapped him. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he said something stupid instead, “It’s Hawk, not Eli.” And he walked away, leaving Demetri to stand there, watching him walk away. He hid the way his body was tingly and overflowing like a volcano. Burying the fact deep inside his brain, that it was the happiest moment of his life

* * *

“Samantha LaRusso, you knew about this and you didn’t tell me?”

Amanda knew both of their children had a sense something was wrong in paradise. So, like an adult should have said weeks ago, she wanted to tell Sam everything was going to be okay.

When she walked into Sam’s room, she was on her laptop drinking a green smoothie from Jamba Juice. She was shocked to discovered Sam already knew everything before she did.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t mean to hurt you, or make you feel like I betrayed you.” She got out of her seat, “I made him promise he would tell you eventually. I just…I wanted to leave things between the two if you.”

Amanda was hurt, but she understood why Sam didn’t tell her. She shouldn’t have to bear the responsibilities of her parent’s relationship. She was just a kid.

She wasn’t expecting her teenage daughter to hug her so tight, “Are you and Dad going to make it through this?” She teared up a little, it reminded her of when she was younger and her parents divorced.

So, Amanda held her back, thinking about her husband and if he meant what he said about still loving her. And she should be so mad at the both of them. But she felt a deep sympathy for Johnny too.

* * *

Johnny hardly remembered the last few days. He was back to almost drinking himself to death. He didn’t answer Daniel’s calls or Miguel’s who kept texting him over and over again. He should have thrown that damn cellphone against a wall and smash it into pieces. He hated that thing and refused to go on his computer as well. All he did was drink and go to bars for more drinks. Those days of short abstinence were a waste now.

He hurt so much. He wished he knew how to express it. To have someone to call to talk things out with, but the only person who he did that with was his mother and she was gone, which made him even more sad.

His phone rang, it felt like a hammer was pounding against his head. “Quiet!” he yelled on the phone, only making his headache worse.

“Sensei,” it was Miguel, he was talking fast and he heard strange thumping noises in the background, “Help, Sensei, we’re—”

His voice cut off along with a huge crashing noise. It sounded like he was hurt. Johnny called Miguel three times after that to ask him what was wrong and where he was so he could find him. “Fuck!” _If only there was a way to track him._

Then he remembered one of his conversations with Daniel, where he explained to Johnny why he had to use his phone. _There’s an option, Johnny, where you can actually track your kids’ phones if they are ever in trouble_.

If Miguel was there, he was probably with Sam too. So, Johnny pressed down on the buttons, calling the last person he wanted to.

“Johnny?”

“Daniel, I don’t have time to talk,” he slurred when he spoke, Daniel could probably tell how shitfaced he was. “I think our kids are in danger!” That made him shut up.

He listened to Johnny when he said that he needed Daniel to track Sam’s phone.

Johnny prayed, _please be there with him. Please!_

Daniel said quickly, “I found them!”

 _Thank god._ He told Johnny what street they were on. They were far away from his apartment, but he didn’t care. He hung up on Daniel and ran out of his door, towards want he hoped was the right direction. He wasn’t about to let their kids get hurt.

His legs were burning with pain, but he kept going until he reached an alleyway by the movie theater. There were a couple of adults with red hoods over their heads and they were fighting against his students brutally. They didn’t stand a chance, it was four against eight and some of the adults had pipes and pocket knives in their hands and there were too many of them.

So, Johnny kicked all of the weapons out of their hands. One out of the dude on the right and the other dude on the left. Under the hood they looked like frat boys.

Both Miguel, Sam, Hawk, and Demetri had bruises and cuts on their faces. _He would fucking kill all of these assholes._ He took them all on, even though he was drunk and out of his mind.

Johnny stumbled on one of his moves, and the man he was fighting against took it as an opportunity to take a punch right at his nose. Johnny couldn’t win in this condition.

The man cut his face with the pocket knife. He winced at the sharp pain but kept going.

“Sensei!” Miguel was standing now, although a little drip of blood ran down his forehead.

“Just go, Miguel. All of you go! I’ve got this.”

Miguel wasn’t convinced, but Sam grabbed him and said they had to go. If Johnny couldn’t stand a chance, then they couldn’t either. She could call her dad or the police instead.

Johnny screamed, “GO!” as someone was kicking him the stomach. Miguel had a couple of tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to leave his dad like this. That’s right. Johnny Lawrence was his dad.

Yet, Miguel did what he was told, and the kids ran off somewhere in the distance, as Johnny’s world turned black.

Before losing consciousness, he heard of them say, “Terry Silver sends his regards.”

* * *

_Fours of hours earlier._

Hawk couldn’t forget that kiss. It never felt that right with Moon. A chill ran down his spine, and he was happy and scared at the same time. All of it, their whole journey together came back to him, and he heard all of those voices:

_Don’t you get it? They are never going to stop making fun of me because I’m a loser. Wake up Mom! I’m a freak! I’m never going to have any other friends besides Demetri, I’m never going to get a girlfriend, and I’m never going to be anything but the kid with the weird lip!_

_Demetri and Eli the binary brothers._

_You’d actually hurt me?_

_You beat up Demetri for a yelp review? What the hell were you even thinking?_

_He’s your friend._

_Do it! Finish him!_

_Good old Eli, my binary brother._

_I hear what you’re saying and I don’t like it._

_Please stop, Eli stop!_

_Man, I’m sorry. For all of it._

_Traitors! You better watch your back._

_He won’t have to. He’s got friends watching it for him._

He couldn’t stop his flow of emotions. What he had said back then. How he got a girlfriend and more friends at Cobra Kai, but now, he knew that none of that mattered. His heart was full of longing for Demetri. It felt if he didn’t have him by his side he wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

Demetri was his oxygen. All he needed was his best friend and he wished he could go back in time to tell his younger self that.

To stop hurting Demetri and himself. To stop living a lie.

* * *

Tory tried to continue with her life despite all of her grief. The tournament was around the corner and she would get her revenge on Samantha LaRusso and her gang of traitors.

Things were awkward between her and Robby after their kiss. But she started to see more and more what LaRusso saw in him. Beneath all that armor built by extreme daddy issues, he actually had a heart of gold. And it was strange, because he reminded her a little bit of Miguel.

When she was angry or sad about her mother, or tired taking care of her little brother, she would just punch and kick harder until her knuckles hurt. Kreese didn’t pay attention to her since his friend with the ponytail arrived. She felt like they were plotting and she didn’t like being kept out of the loop. She wanted them to feel pain. All of them.

_There’s more to you than just anger Tory._

Moon hadn’t shown up to the restaurant. And she didn’t see her normally beautiful smile as she walked in the halls of the school.

_You want to see something weak Tory. Why don’t you look in the mirror?_

_Because I want to be your friend._

She fucked up. That’s what she always did. Fucking up. But a hippie girl didn’t belong with a psychopath like her. She was bad and Moon was good _. It is just the way the world works._

Tory didn’t realize she had stopped kicking and Robby had his warm hand on her shoulder. He heard her crying for her mother during the night sometimes, and the haunting lullaby he only assumed was what her mom sang to her when she was a baby.

_What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she be good?_

Her last words to her mother was that she hated her. And an old memory came back about when her mom was talking to her as she cleaned her face with a wash rag, “Someday, when I leave. You will understand that everything I do, is for you and your brother. You are everything in my life.” But Tory didn’t listen to her. She thought she was delirious from the drugs.

Tory buried her face in Robby’s shoulder. _Goodbye mom, I love you._

* * *

_The Present._

“I have to see him Amanda. I’m worried he’s hurt and alone with no one to take care of him.”

Amanda replied, “Your daughter is hurt too remember? Or do you care about no one else but yourself?”

“That isn’t fair Amanda. Sam has the two of us, but Johnny has no one. I have to make sure he is alright. He would never admit to being hurt with anyone else.”

Amanda waved her hand at the door, “Just go Daniel, but if you get any ideas about you and Johnny, don’t bother coming back.”

“This is the last time I’ll see him. I promise, Amanda. I care about our family as much as you do.”

She sighed, “I know you do, honey. Just come back here soon.”

That was the approval he needed. So, he thanked her. He knew he didn’t deserve her, but he was out of the door in a flash.

He drove his car faster than usual and made his way to Johnny’s apartment complex. He had the sudden memory of the two of them visiting his old home with the filled swimming pool.

They would never be like that again would they?

The apartment was locked and Johnny wasn’t answering. So, Daniel kicked the door down with all his might, just like he did when he found out Sam was sleeping there.

“Johnny? _John_?”

He heard a crumble.

“Daniel?”

Johnny was on the floor where the carpet had a blood stain. His eyes were bruised. He looked like a dying racoon. There was a cut on his eyebrow and on his neck that was bleeding out. It almost scared Daniel to the bone.

He walked over to Johnny and helped him up over to the chair, where a bunch of open beer bottles were on the dinner table. _He must have had used them to drown out the pain._

“God dammit Johnny,” he rung out a wash rug and a paper towel, “Why didn’t you go to the hospital?” He used the rag to block the bleeding while he used the paper towel to clean off the blood that was dry.

“I don’t have the money.”

“You have to start taking care of yourself, Johnny. If you continue like this, you’ll end up dead in twenty years.”

“Why the hell do you care? You left me.”

“You made me,” Daniel grabbed a beer bottle that was half empty, “This is going to hurt Johnny.” He didn’t want to lie to him.

He poured the alcohol on his wound and Johnny winced.

“Give me that,” he took the alcohol from Daniel and drank it.

Daniel let out a deep breath, and Johnny was surprised his hands were shaking. _Does he really care about me that much?_

“You can’t do this again, Johnny. You have to stop drinking and get help. I’ve seen the bruises and the cuts on your body even before this. Do you have a death wish or something?”

“That’s none of your business, LaRusso.”

Daniel bent down to the ground on his knees to stare intensely into Johnny’s eyes like he was offended, “It _is_ my business Johnny. I care about you. Even if you think are broken, or if you think no one else cares. _I do_. I told you before that you could be soft with me. You can be vulnerable and tell me what’s going on in your head.”

“Things are over between us.”

“They aren’t over,” Daniel started to tear up, “We share a dojo _together_. Your kids are my kids. I’ll always be a part of your life.”

That just made Johnny feel worse. The idea that he would go into that dojo almost every day and see Daniel with his wife and kids and not be able to touch him. Never being able to open up and tell him what’s really on his mind because he didn’t want to ruin Daniel’s family and he was scared. He was scared of the absence of Daniel’s warmth, and the way he bit his lip when he was holding back a laugh, and the way he got all flustered during sex. It was all over. It would never be the same.

Daniel continued, “And I want to see you happy and not have to worry about what you’ll do to yourself when I’m gone. And I want you to know that you are worthy of love.”

Daniel and Johnny didn’t want to let go. But they had to, and Johnny would be all alone again. _Would he really be able to do it? To learn to love himself?_

“One thing,” Johnny gulped, “before you leave.”

Daniel was listening.

The guys who beat me up, they said a name I didn’t recognize. They said _Terry Silver_ sends his regards.”

Daniel paused. _Terry Silver_.

His palms grew sweaty and his mind kept flashing back to his bloody knuckles. The moment Terry and Kreese were laughing at him. How he grew so scared, he didn’t think he would ever do karate again.

He whispered to no one, “Terry Silver.”

* * *

Miguel was placing a band-aid across Sam’s nose, when she said, “ _I hate her_.”

He stopped what he was doing and replied, “Who?”

“Tory…everyone at Cobra Kai.” She knew they were behind this.

“I used to be Cobra Kai.”

She gulped, “That’s different. You’re nice Miguel, and you’ve changed back into who you were before.”

He held her hand, “Not completely.”

“What do you mean?”

He smiled and kissed her gently.

“A part of me will always be Cobra Kai. I can’t run away from the mistakes I’ve made. Only to try to learn from them. When I first moved here and I was this naïve, weak, chatter box, and then Sensei came along and he taught me to have confidence in myself.”

He grabbed her cheeks, “It took me awhile to realize that you actually loved me for being me, not because I was a good fighter.”

He was right. She loved him then and she loved him now. Unconditionally, for who he was, not what Cobra Kai made him be.

“Those students at Cobra Kai. They are going through the same things I did. They’re full of hate and anger and power, and it’s Kreese’s fault but I don’t hate him.”

She stared deep into her boyfriend’s eyes, “How can you not hate Kreese?”

“Because Cobra Kai is not the source of all our problems. It’s because people are mean to each other and then they teach that to their children and the cycle just goes on. If we want to win, we have to find a way to break that cycle.”

“Bullying. It’s a part of life Miguel.”

He replied, “Says who? Hate isn’t something biologically or genetic. It’s something we learn.”

Sam never looked at with her boyfriend with such admiration before. If only everyone could be like Miguel Diaz, the world would be kinder and brighter, just like his smile. She had never met a boy like him, and if he had faith, then she would try to have some too.

People aren’t just black and white. _They are colors none of us can see, until we walk around in their shoes._ While it doesn’t excuse what they have done, the world is beautiful because people like Miguel were in it.

* * *

Him and Amanda went there again. To Doctor Oh, where she would analyze him to death. With everything that happened with Johnny, he really didn’t feel like doing this.

“Last time, I said I wanted to discuss where to go from here with the two of you. I wrote down some notes and thought about what I think is best for the both of you before using any particular methods.”

Amanda and Daniel perked up at that. _What did she mean?_

“If it is true, and you don’t really know how you feel about Johnny. Then it’s pointless to try to fix something you don’t want to be fixed.”

They were lost.

She went on, “If you don’t know why you fell into bed with Johnny in the first place, then we won’t know what you are getting out of that relationship that you are not getting with your spouse.”

Amanda squirmed in her chair, “I’m sorry. Maybe I’m not understanding this. Are you trying to tell me that in order to help our relationship, Daniel needs to keep cheating on me with Johnny?”

Their therapist took a deep breath, “It’s not cheating if you give him permission to do it.”

Daniel interjected, “How is having more sex with Johnny going to fix our problem?”

“I’m not telling you to have sex with Johnny. I am saying you have options. The first one is that you can go on with your marriage as if nothing happened and pretend everything is okay.”

They both couldn’t believe the things she was saying.

“The second one is you could spend more weeks going to therapy until Mr. LaRusso realizes where to pinpoint the issue, or the both of you can take a ‘break’ from your marriage, which means Mr. LaRusso would continue to see Johnny, but not just for sex. I’m talking about going on dates. That way, Mr. LaRusso can continue to explore his relationship with Johnny and figure out what he truly feels for him.”

Daniel said aloud without realizing it, “That’s crazy.” He wondered if their car adventures already counted as dates.

Amanda reached out to hold his hand. She was less angry than the days previous, “Tell me honestly Daniel. What do you think would help?”

Daniel looked down at his palms, ashamed, “I don’t know.”

Doctor Oh stared at them critically. Then she said, “In the meantime, whatever you decide. I recommend that Mr. LaRusso keeps seeing me.”

“Why?” _Was something else wrong with him?_

“To be honest,” she paused, “I am seeing extreme symptoms of PTSD, which is typical for the kinds of things you have experienced in your life.”

Daniel chewed his bottom lip. _Don’t freak out._

“It’s nothing Mr. La Russo. Many people with these symptoms eventually heal through time and several therapy sessions. It’s like I always tell my patients. In my opinion, therapy is not something to force social norms onto my client. My kind of therapy is what I call, ‘Living your truth.’”

“Living my truth?”

She crossed her legs and replied, “Yes, learning who you love, what you believe, how you feel without needing society’s approval. That’s why I believe going on dates with Johnny will help you figure out some things. And it would be best if the exposure was in public where people are watching, so you can get over that fear.”

Daniel was so convinced that he could never be with Johnny sexually or romantically ever again. So, Doctor Oh giving him the best option on the table, he couldn’t resist. He needed to know what him and Johnny were.

He turned to look at his wife and held her hands.

Amanda said, “I know.”

* * *

Johnny had never been in this kind of place before. He never admitted to having a problem, but looking at all of the people around him. He saw the same as himself. Some of them had bruises or cuts from their bar fights.

They all looked sad, tired, and sick, but they kept coming back here with the hope that they could be better than yesterday and seek forgiveness.

People in the circle were staring at him too, because of the stitches on his face and neck he got from the hospital.

He never would have gone to the hospital if it weren’t for Daniel’s tears.

When it came to his turn, he confessed for the first time, “Hi, I’m Johnny Lawrence, and I’m an alcoholic.”


	6. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel asks Johnny a surprising question. Johnny sees a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: 
> 
> Johnny/Daniel-
> 
> Over My Head by The Fray
> 
> Without You by The Kid Laroi 
> 
> Lifestyle by Jason Derulo 
> 
> Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne 
> 
> I Like Me Better by Lauv 
> 
> She's So High by Tal Bachman 
> 
> Kinky by Kesha 
> 
> This entire chapter is from Johnny and Daniel's point of view. The rest of the kids will be back next chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter of mine so far. Johnny and Daniel finally go on a dare to figure things out. Expect cheesy stuff and eventual smut. There are mentions of the f slur and some other offensive words during Johnny's therapy session.

_Saturday, 8:00am, a week before the tournament._

This whole thing was stupid. Johnny knew it. Nothing could ever fix him when he was so messed up. But as he told all of them his story. He began to remember how much of his story sounded like theirs too. Dead beat dads. Abusive parents. A bad childhood.

He hated the way it sounded, like he was being a pussy for whining and complaining about what he had been dealt with in life, rather than just sucking it up. Johnny could feel all of their eyes piercing into him, but his tense shoulders slowly softened and warmed when he realized they weren’t looking at him with pity. They were nodding their heads because they understood.

How the alcohol numbed the pain.

One of the older men, who had holes in his cheap looking green jacket, spoke up, “I understand you, Johnny. It was hard for me at first to be so open about these things, and I kept thinking all of it was hogwash and that this hippie dippy shit wouldn’t work. But here, I’ve discovered so much about myself. How my father would beat the man into me, so I just put up and shut up, and how I took it out on everyone in my life.”

Johnny bit the other side of his cheek, while the others were looking at him intently.

“I have a relationship with my son that I don’t think will ever repair itself, and he even has grandchildren now that I have never seen.” The man surprised Johnny when he just shrugged and continued, “If this doesn’t help, what will?”

The middle-aged man at the center of the circle with a clipboard said, “Thank you Charles. I know that was hard for you.” He looked towards Johnny with his pen and paper in anticipation. “Johnny, what would you say specifically drove you to come here today, since you don’t even think it will help?”

Johnny scratched his forehead, “To fix things with the people I’ve messed up.”

“What makes you think you are responsible for ‘messing them up’”?

Johnny groaned, “I just am. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for me. These kids wouldn’t be getting constantly beat up by bullies at school. Daniel and me never would have fought if I just let Ali alone and stopped being such a jerk about our break-up. And Robby wouldn’t have such a shitty dad.” He knew he was rambling, but it was all true. Everything thing _was_ his fault.

A young woman, maybe in her twenties, replied, “If I’m understanding your story correctly Johnny, if it wasn’t for you, those kids would get beaten up anyways. If it wasn’t for you, they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves. And if you hadn’t formed a rivalry with…what’s his name…”

“Daniel.”

“With Daniel, then you wouldn’t be who you are now. You became a teacher and a role model for these students of yours’. And yeah, you messed up with your kid, which one of us hasn’t? But blaming yourself is only going to push him further away.”

Johnny paused, taking in all of the things she was saying. They made sense. It even brought him back to what Daniel said about just telling Robby everything. A heartfelt confession. But Johnny sucked at those.

The meeting was over and people began putting away their chairs. Some of them even walked around asking for other people’s phone numbers in case they wanted to talk about their issues or to find a sponsor. The middle-aged man shocked Johnny by handing him a card with a phone number on it.

He smiled, “She’s a close friend of mine. I know you probably don’t have the money for it, but she owes me a favor.”

He walked away before Johnny could say ‘thank you.’ He stared at the small card in his hands, “Doctor _Oh_?” To an immature Johnny, it almost sounded sexual. It said she provided therapy for both couples and singles.

That kind of therapy wasn’t Johnny’s style, but then again neither was AA.

* * *

_Saturday, 12:00pm_

“LaRusso?” Johnny stood at the door with wide, tired eyes.

Daniel felt strange coming back here again, especially after what happened. He didn’t know how to explain why he was there. Because his wife and his therapist gave him permission to go on a date with Johnny? He could have just called, if the other man would just pick up his phone once in a while.

Johnny gripped the doorknob. “You can’t keep doing his Daniel. I understand the dojo, but coming here alone at my apartment like things haven’t changed.”

Daniel clenched his fists, “I don’t want things to change. I want you.”

Johnny’s face flushed. What was Daniel talking about? What about the wife and kids he always mentioned?

“You don’t mean that.”

Daniel’s eyes glared straight into his, “We won’t know until we try. I want to know what…” He gestured between them, “This is before it’s too late.”

Johnny crossed his arms, “So what, you’re going to divorce Amanda now, hurt your family, and then you and I are just going to walk off in the sunset together and we get a house with a white picket fence?”

Daniel knew he was hurt, and that’s why he was being so sarcastic. But he was more determined to do this than anything in his life. “I’m not asking you to run away with me. I’m here because I want to go on a date with you, Johnny Lawrence.”

* * *

_Saturday 12:15pm_

“You can’t be serious.” He held back a laugh. At some point, he had let Daniel into his apartment, and he could see his eye’s searching the room. _Had he noticed there wasn’t beer anywhere?_

They both sat down at his kitchen table. Daniel smiled and grabbed something out of his pocket. “Let’s make this interesting then.” He held a pack of cards and then placed them on the table.

“If I get a higher card, you have to go on a date with me.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow at that, “And if I win?”

Daniel looked down at the cards in deep thought, then he raised his head and answered, “You can do anything you want to my body.”

His face turned so red, he was worried Daniel was going to make fun of him. But he didn’t want to pass that opportunity up. He could just imagine all of the things he could to do Daniel’s.

“Deal” Johnny smirked.

They chose both of their cards on the pile. “We’ll turn both our cards over on the count of three.” Jonny nodded his head. “1…2…….3!”

Daniel got an Ace and Johnny got a three. He raised his fists in victory. 

“Hey, that’s not fair. You rigged this didn’t you?” He slammed his fist on the table.

“Don’t be mad, Johnny. This will be good for the both of us.”

* * *

_Sunday 1:00pm, six hours before their date._

Johnny couldn’t sit still in the hard and itchy chair. The dude who hosted the AA meetings must have really pulled some strings, if he could book an appointment like this so early. They had one hour to talk, but they both remained silent. He didn’t know what to do.

So, Doctor Oh started the conversation instead, “What are you here for Mr. Lawrence?”

It was so strange being called Mr. Lawrence. “I’ve been told I need help.”

She wiped her glasses, “And do you believe you need help?”

He stared down at his hands, “I don’t know.”

She took some notes down and that made him really nervous.

“Tell me a little about yourself, Johnny.”

So, he started with the simple things, like how he was a Sensei for a karate dojo, how he met Miguel, and how he formed a rivalry with Daniel. He didn’t expect her to raise her eyebrows at that.

“What is the name of your dojo?”

“We’re still working on the name. Something like Eagle-Do Karate.”

Doctor Oh was still, her lips in a straight line. Like she was thinking about something else. _Did it remind her of something?_ But she quickly snapped out of it and asked, “I see you haven’t really mentioned your family. Tell me about them.”

“I have an ex-wife, if you could call her family, and a son we had named Robby. There’s also my step-dad who I don’t really consider him family either. And mother passed away a while back.”

Doctor Oh already had a lot to unpack there. “So, you really only consider your mother and Robby your family? Why is that you think?”

Johnny paused. He just never really told people this kind of stuff. The most he ever told anyone about his life to was Daniel and Miguel. “Because for most of my marriage with my ex-wife and I were both drunk out of our minds, and she was constantly bitching at me, and my step dad…well…he’s just an asshole.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Him being an asshole?”

“No, that your wife was constantly ‘bitching’ at you.” She stared into his eyes. _What was she getting at?_

“I don’t know, you know women, always nagging and complaining.”

He must have struck a nerve because Doctor Oh put her notes down and responded, “I’m a woman.”

“Well yeah, but your Asian. You probably just do whatever your husband says.”

Doctor Oh’s hands clenched on the arms of her chair. “Did anybody in your life make you think this way Mr. Lawrence. In non-PC terms?”

“PC?”

“As in politically incorrect. Offensive. Sexist. Racist.”

Johnny held up his hands, “Hold on, I’m not any of those things.”

“Really? Then, why do you say things like that? Did your step-father ever call you names?”

He didn’t really even have to think about it, “He would call me anything from loser, faggot, pussy, bitch. Since he had a lot of money we had servants—”

“You shouldn’t call them servants Mr. Lawrence.”

“We had those people who would clean the house and such, and he would always talk about how immigrants were taking over the country.”

“And how do you feel about your step-father?”

“I hate him.”

“Then, why do you try to sound like him?”

Johnny froze, he would never want to be like Sid in a million years, but did he really sound like him? He must have instinctively did that. He knew what she was writing down, that he was a man stuck in the ’80s and didn’t know how to move on.

She wrote down some more notes, “Is that all you believe you are worth Mr. Lawrence? Your step-father’s words?”

He didn’t respond. He felt sick all of sudden and he didn’t know why.

“Are you any of those things?”

He clenched his teeth, “Yes.”

“Which?”

Johnny felt like he was one minute away from crying, “Because I like men and women.”

“Is that the first time you admitted that?”

He nodded his head. He wished it could be a happy moment, but he just felt sick like someone punched him in the gut. Doctor Oh started asking more personal questions about Sid and everything just kept pouring out about how he would call him a ‘faggot’ and throw him against walls. How he thought about killing himself until he met Kreese, who would never allow Johnny to be anything than a stereotypical macho man. And sometimes he was so angry about everything that he would hurt other people. She just wrote down more notes, and it drove him crazy. Was he crazy?

He didn’t want to feel like this before his date Daniel.

Doctor Oh asked, “What is it, about labeling yourself and being open with yourself that scares you so much?”

He thought about it for a couple of seconds. “I have a date with this guy in a couple of hours,” he admitted, “And I’m scared I can’t be what he wants.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He groaned, “I’m afraid to, you know, be the bitch in the relationship. Be the dude who goes to gay bars and who bottoms.” Johnny was embarrassed as he was saying it, but it was true. That stuff was too vulnerable. Too feminine. And when he tried, he got scared and heard those voices again.

“You’re afraid to be vulnerable. Because most of the male-figures in your life have rejected who you are. And that makes you feel you don’t deserve Daniel.”

Johnny didn’t know if would put in those words, but he was definitely scared of what would happen if Daniel got tired of him, or if they got into another argument.

Doctor Oh folded her arms, “I’m going to be real with you Mr. Lawrence. Based on today’s session and the notes I have written down. I believe you show signs of internalized homophobia, depression, and anxiety.”

Johnny thought of the panic attacks he had from time to time, and how Daniel told him Sam took medication for it.

“It’s a little too early for me to prescribe you meditation, but for now coming to therapy should be fine. We will work on how to confront your fears so you can live your truth.”

_Live my truth?_

“The most common and successful way to confront anxiety is facing your fears head on. So, for your homework until our next session. I want you to try bottoming with your partner, the whole time, until we met again. Then, you can tell me how it went, and if it was as bad or scary as you thought it would be.”

Johnny gulped. He didn’t think he could do it.

* * *

_Sunday 6:00pm, an hour before their date._

Johnny was initially upset over his lost to Daniel. He had to remind him it was just a card game. But he knew that wasn’t the reason Johnny was really upset. Daniel had hurt him when he chose his family over being with him. He wanted to kiss him, but that would only make matters worse wouldn’t?

Of course, Johnny eventually said ‘yes.’ He couldn’t deny he wanted to be with Daniel too. It was like they were caught in this game, waiting to see who would win Shoots and Ladders, and where they would end up when it was over. _That was the fear. When it was over._

Daniel had to push those negative thoughts out his mind. He should be happy he was going on a date with Johnny. What would Mr. Miyagi think of them if he saw them together?

As if by magic, Daniel’s phone rang. But he wasn’t expecting who was on his caller ID. “Kumiko?” She sounded like she was crying. “Daniel-san, I’m so sorry.”

He worried what time it was in Japan right now. “Why are you sorry, Kumiko?” He thought they had a good time together in Okinawa.

“I lied to you. About Miyagi’s letters.”

Daniel froze. _What was she talking about?_ “Kumiko, I’m not sure what you—”

She interrupted him, “The letter I read to you. That wasn’t the last one. I lied.”

“It’s okay Kumiko,” he took a deep breath, “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“I sent you…a translation of the letter. It may take a while to arrive.”

He gripped tight on the phone, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She was quiet. He almost thought she had hung up, but then she said, “I don’t know why. I just wish a part of us, could be in Okinawa forever with me teaching you how to dance.”

“Whatever the letter is Kumiko, no matter what it says, I want you to know how much I thought about going back after the summer I spent with you.”

“I know Daniel-san. I regret it sometimes, not going to America with you.”

He smiled, “Don’t be. You followed your dream.”

To his surprise, she said, “I hope you follow yours too.”

They chatted a little bit longer before Daniel hung up. He wondered what Mr. Miyagi wrote, but he had to block it out since he was getting dressed for his date with Johnny. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to dress a little more casually or in a suit. Knowing Johnny, he could probably dress like a slob and he wouldn’t care. He thought about his Scarface suit at the Christmas party and laughed. _I guess it did look pretty good on him._

* * *

_Sunday, 7:04pm_

Daniel was waiting outside the restaurant. Since the place he had picked for them was pricey, he decided against wearing something casual. In fact, he was shocked when Johnny appeared out of thin air and was adorning a classy suit on him too. He wasn’t sure how Jonny could afford another tux, but he looked good in all black too.

His face burned red thinking about how handsome Johnny was. Their relationship sure had changed.

“We actually going in the restaurant Daniel?” he smiled.

Daniel attempted not to drool, “Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I got us a table.” He gestured to the door and there was a little bit of an unspoken fight as they tried to figure out who would open the door for who. It actually made Johnny laugh a little, which made Daniel’s head dizzy. He felt like he was skipping on the clouds.

But Johnny didn’t seem to be comfortable once they were inside. He squirmed in his seat, not knowing where to look. The fancy restaurant wasn’t the right choice, as it just seemed to overwhelm him by the expense. Daniel wasn’t expecting that, considering Johnny used to be wealthy too, but he guessed maybe he hadn’t seen good money in a while. He even made fun of Daniel sometimes for it too.

The waiter came up to their table and began discussing the wine options and what years they were. Daniel ordered a drink Johnny apparently never heard of, and he also ordered some sort of fancy caviar dish.

Then, came Johnny’s turn to order, and he was completely at a lost what to order. He would never eat this kind of stuff. He was a greasy, junk food man. Daniel could read him and know what he was thinking. He kept the menu in his hands and said to the waiter, “One second, we both need a longer to decide. Thank you.” The waiter looked a little annoyed, but he carried on to the other tables.

Daniel looked over at Johnny and gave a him a wink, “Why don’t we just get out of here?”

“It’s okay, Daniel I can have the….”

The poor man couldn’t even pronounce the dishes. “Come on Johnny. I got a better idea.”

* * *

_Sunday, 7:30pm_

“No way.” Johnny laughed.

They were in the parking lot to Golf n’ Stuff. They really liked this place a lot. But Johnny never thought Daniel would want to do something so cheesy with him. The two of them were some of the only adults there who weren’t with children.

Johnny was a little embarrassed. He had been pretty quiet. He kept thinking about what Doctor Oh said to him. About sounding like Sid and all of the other stuff. _Could he really do this_? _Being honest with himself?_

But he quickly ignored those thoughts and tried to have a good time with Daniel. Which wasn’t hard actually. They started a golfing round and it drove Johnny insane that he kept losing to Daniel, but it made the other man laugh, and Johnny loved seeing Daniel ike that. He seemed so relaxed and happy, so it made him happy too.

They talked a little as they took turns swinging at the golf ball. Daniel talked a lot about his family and how he used to practice karate with Samantha when she was younger. The conversation continued on. They talked about badass 80s movies, the kind of things Johnny liked and was excited about.

Daniel really liked them too. He talked more with Daniel than he did with Ali. Since they weren’t fighting or arguing like children, everything flowed between them like it was just so easy.

They were on the same wavelength, their thoughts and behaviors so entwined. Johnny showed how much he respected Daniel’s tendency to think before he acted, and Daniel respected Johnny’s willpower to act on the way he was feeling in the moment. And that they brought out both of those things in each other. They were even flirting there on the golf course, not minding if someone was looking or judging them. He ignored any negative thoughts about himself and just kept making Daniel laugh with his movie impressions. He even an impression of the godfather, and Daniel told him it was the worst godfather voice he ever heard. But he said it in a teasing way, which made Johnny tease him too.

 _What if it could have always been like this?_ It wasn’t so long ago that Johnny was angry for years and years claiming Daniel LaRusso had ruined his life. But now it didn’t even cross his mind. He was lucky to have a dojo, someone he liked, Miguel, and all of those other things. And maybe he could soothe things over with Robby someday. He was getting his hopes up, yet couldn’t help doing so. He felt like he was flying.

Despite his lost to Daniel on the golf course, Johnny was extremely good at the games, and he even got really cheesy and handed Daniel a teddy bear he got with his tickets. His face flushed, but he noticed Daniel carrying it by his hip.

“You don’t want to play laser tag?”

“I already lost to you in golf, so I don’t want to lose again.”

Daniel sighed, “We’re always going to rivals, aren’t we?”

Johnny placed a soft hand on his hip and whispered, “That’s not a bad thing is it?” When they got to Daniel’s car he made sure no one could see them, and then gave Daniel a deep, unexpected kiss. Daniel’s eyes were wide open. He wasn’t expecting Johnny to be so forward in public, even if they were hidden. Johnny was surprised by his own actions too, but he didn’t think he would be ready to kiss in front of other people while everyone was watching. It was still a little private, but nice.

Johnny grabbed Daniel’s hand, “Let’s go to _Lucky’s_.”

“Are you sure Johnny?” Daniel bit his lip. He didn’t realize Johnny was actually in AA, and that he was just going to order water. But Johnny didn’t want to the night to be over yet.

* * *

They arrived at _Lucky’s_ and Daniel could not believe he was seeing Johnny drink something else besides beer. “I’m going to AA meetings. You convinced me to do it.” Daniel blushed. He also got water and was glad to be side by side sitting with Johnny.

After talking and drinking so much water, Johnny finally said he had to go to the bathroom. He peed and made sure to wash his hands, thinking of when his mom made him sing the happy birthday song when he was younger. He dried his hands and made his way back to Daniel.

And he was fucking pissed.

Another man was sitting next to Daniel. He looked drunk out of his mind, and he put a hand on Daniel’s lower back. The possessive side of Johnny, much like when he was around Ali, exploded. _I’m going to kill that fucking asshole._

Johnny stormed over behind the man who was flirting with Daniel and grabbed his arm to pin it against his back. Daniel’s eyes were wide in alarm. Johnny yelled to the man, “Get your fucking hands off of him.” The whole bar turned around and looked at the commotion.

The drunk man was begging, “Sorry, I’ve just have had too much to drink. That hurts! Please! Let go!”

Daniel tugged on the arm that Johnny was using to pin the other man, “Johnny stop, it’s okay.” He turned to look at him, and Daniel’s eyes looked scared. It reminded him of when he kept punching that one dude at the car place where he thought Robby was in.

Hearing Daniel’s begging, he let the drunk man go. Now free, the dude ran out of the bar. People there were still staring at them, so him and Daniel left too.

Did he just ruin his date with Daniel? _God, I’m an idiot._

“I’m sorry Daniel. I got a little jealous.”

Daniel stared at him and a smirk appeared on his face, “A _little_ jealous?’

“I just…saw that guy touching you and I—” He thought, _I turned into an animal._

Daniel’s warm hand grabbed his, and he leaned against Johnny’s shoulders as they walked across the street alone.

“Don’t worry, Johnny Lawrence. I’m yours.”

* * *

Johnny couldn’t stop thinking about what Daniel said as they drove to his apartment.

_Don’t worry, Johnny Lawrence. I’m yours._

It melted his heart like lava.

But it also made him a little sad, and when they were in his apartment, Daniel saw he was down casted and asked, “Did I say something back there that was bad Johnny?” He probably thought he said something that would cause him to have a panic attack.

He reached for Daniel’s arm and pulled him into his lap on the bed. He tried not to cry. His voice shook when he said, “You can’t say things like that Daniel. You can’t say those things. You will just leave again.”

“I’m not leaving you, Johnny.” He cradled Johnny’s face.

“Yes, you will. You are a LaRusso, and you will always choose your family.”

Daniel touched his forehead with Johnny’s, “You are my family. You are everything in my life, every part of it. Everything that has ever happened in my life is because you came into my life and I don’t regret any of it anymore. I want you, Johnny Lawrence.”

Johnny gasped as Daniel leaned in closer. “Can you do me a favor Daniel?”

“Anything.”

He opened the drawer next to his bed and grabbed a red blindfold. He handed it to Daniel and said, “I want to bottom. The ultimate form of trust in my life.”

Daniel understood what he meant. He kissed Johnny all over his neck and started to strip of all of his clothes off. It made Johnny’s body tingle below him. With his clothes off, Daniel tied the blindfold over Johnny’s eyes. And Johnny couldn’t see Daniel as he took off his shirt too. A part of him wanted to see his body on top of him, but this way he was less scared of the intimacy.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

“What should be our safe word?”

Johnny thought, “Karate?”

“That’s too common of a word for us.”

Johnny chuckled, “Mr. Miyagi?”

“Ew.”

“Just kidding.”

Daniel suggested, “What about ‘crane’?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Daniel smiled. “If you don’t like whatever it is I’m doing to you Johnny, just say the safe word and I’ll stop immediately.” Daniel lightly touched his bare chest, “I’m not going to use my hands for this round, only my tongue.”

Johnny didn’t think he could handle that and somehow cum without Daniel touching him. But he wasn’t going to back out of a challenge.

“Do it.”

Johnny felt the bed move when Daniel got on his elbows, or at least that’s what he guessed since he couldn’t see. He felt a warm wet, tongue, slowly make its way up his thigh.

“Oh god, Daniel.”

He heard him chuckle. And he kept licking him up and down. After licking his thighs for so long, he made his way up higher, but not near his cock. He kept himself a few inches away from it, teasing Johnny.

“ _Daniel_.” He whined.

But he wasn’t about to take it easy on him, so he teased Johnny more by moving up to his chest. Licking between his chest muscles and making his way to Johnny’s nipples. Not everyone liked having their nipples played with it, but Johnny let out a deep hum, so he must have liked it.

Daniel went higher, licking Johnny’s earlobes and whispering dirty things in his ear until his face turned red. _God this was like torture._ He needed Daniel’s hand on him, but he pushed his hips back down on the sheets.

“Patience.” He tongued Johnny’s mouth, “Your supposed to savor it.” Their tongues played with each other until Johnny was out of breath. It was then, that Daniel finally made his way to Johnny’s cock, slowly licking at the tip.

“ _Daniel. Please.”_

He pushed down his bucking hips again. This time slowly putting Johnny’s cock into his mouth. Daniel licked the shaft and then put it back into his mouth again. It drove Johnny wild. He wasn’t sure how Daniel could breathe with that much cock in his mouth. But slowly and surely, he got the whole thing in his throat, his lips pressing against Johnny’s pubic hairs.

He begged Daniel to just take it. But the bastard stayed still, just keeping the cock in his mouth, until he began bobbing his head up and down.

“God. _Fuck_!” Johnny grabbed the back of his hair, trying to push him down further.

But Daniel must have a hella strong neck, because he didn’t allow Johnny to push into his mouth. He kept at his own slow pace. Teasing Johnny. Making it last.

With a shutter of his hips and a loud moan. Johnny squirted into Daniel’s mouth, and to his surprise, Daniel shallowed all of it.

Johnny was already tired. But Daniel said, “Don’t fall asleep. There’s still the second round.”

“Second round?”

“We’ve got to get your body ready to receive my cock.” Johnny groaned, as he got the lube out of the nightstand drawer. He put so much lube on his cock and Johnny’s hole it almost took the whole bottle.

“This isn’t supposed to be painful, Johnny. We’ll take it slowly and stretched you out. Use your safe word if you need to.”

With his fingers covered in lube, he slowly inserted one finger inside of Johnny. It felt a little weird, but there wasn’t any pain. Daniel pumped the finger inside of him a little bit, and then he inserted two fingers. He looked at Johnny’s face each time checking in with him to make sure he was alright. “Are you ready for a third?”

Johnny moaned with pleasure, “Do it.”

Daniel finally inserted a third finger very slowly. Johnny really felt like it was beginning to stretch out, but it wasn’t painful, so Daniel kept his three fingers in Johnny and moved them around a little bit until he touched a spot that made Johnny gasp. “That’s it, your prostate.”

Johnny didn’t even know what that was, but it felt so good.

“I’m going to put in my cock now, okay Johnny?”

“Yes,” he waited in suspense, the fact that he was blindfolded made him even more nervous and excited for it.

He couldn’t believe just how gentle Daniel was for his time at receiving. He felt Daniel’s tip slowly enter him. It felt so much nicer than his fingers. There was still a lot of lube on the both of them, so Daniel pushed it in a little bit more.

“ _God, Daniel_.”

“I’m not even all the way in yet and your so slick.”

He couldn’t help it. It felt so good. He couldn’t believe he had never bottomed until now. Daniel made it feel amazing. He pushed more and more in as he asked each time if Johnny was okay.

Finally, he was all the way in and Johnny wanted him to shove his dick inside of him. But Daniel just stayed still with the whole thing inside of him, letting him get used to it instead. When Johnny stopped begging, that’s when Daniel slowly began to start thrusting.

He was still god damn teasing him.

Then, like magic, Daniel bucked and thrusted like he was breaking in a horse. Johnny was screaming in pleasure. The neighbors probably could hear him he was so loud. It turned Daniel on and he thrust faster and faster, hitting Johnny’s soft spot.

He came all over Daniel’s chest and stomach. Daniel also came a couple of seconds later, and Johnny felt the liquid entering him. It was the first time he felt completely filled. They were both sweaty and tired.

Daniel collapsed on top of him, staying there for a while, until he took off Johnny’s blindfold and lied down next to him on the bed.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

Daniel chuckled, “I could tell by your extremely loud moaning.” Johnny was blushing but Daniel said, “It’s okay. I take it as a compliment, and I like knowing you’re feeling the pleasure with me.”

Johnny remembered something from earlier, “This week or whenever you want to see me, could I bottom again?”

Daniel smiled and kissed his lips, “We can try anything you’re comfortable with, Johnny.”


End file.
